


Reverse Spiderman

by PhantomTyper



Series: The Golden Boy keeps Secrets [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Canon-Typical Violence, Fake AH Crew, Gavin is of age by the time things happen, Gavin's both an ass and a creep, Gavin's in high school, Hacker Gavin, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mob boss Burnie, No Underage Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stalking, Swearing, Tags May Change, fem!Jack, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:25:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 28,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomTyper/pseuds/PhantomTyper
Summary: Where Gavin ends up on the Fake AH crew as a hacker, but has a secret. He's still in high school.





	1. When he wanted a crown that did not exist

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin at the start of the fic is 17, but by the time he's living with the crew he's 18.

 

 

Doing it was always risky. Gavin knew that when he started hacking. He started with social media sites, but no one came after him for changing their marriage status to 'it's complicated'. The further he took it the more things that could happen, it never really hit close to home for the lanky boy. When he collected massive amounts of data about things people didn't care about.

 

Dumb things like how the lady across the street was on a diet and sometimes at work she'd eat a half eaten donut from the garbage because a different co-worker could never eat a full one. Or maybe how the boy a few doors down would pinch a couple cigarettes off his dad to smoke in the backyard.

 

It was dumb, but it was a distraction. Having moved to America from England over six months ago left him in a strange place with no friends in the city of Los Andres. It was for his parents work and that was the first time he lied to them. He just nodded and said he understood, that he'd just make new friends, that he'd like the fresh start. So he packing up his things with misty eyes, lies coating him like a second skin as he listening to the promises Dan made to visit him. His friends strong hands ruffling his sandy blond hair.

 

The new job was loathed before appreciated. The empty house barely filled with their old furniture and the new school held an almost plastic cheer at his arrival. It was funny to remember how honest he used to be, layering glitter and honey on his tongue to catch the flies that buzzed around his head. He fell deeper into himself as the days, weeks, and months passed by. He collected a group of people, shallow standards that didn't even get his ankle wet, who claimed to be his friends. They only knew his smooth lies.

 

        'Yes I was listening.'

 

_I was looking at your cleavage and I can't even remember your name right now._

 

        'No I don't drink.'

 

_Some idiot bet me fifty I couldn't drink a case in thirty minutes. Used it to buy another case and drank that too._

 

        'I like living here.'

 

_I hate it here._

 

        'I like living here.'

 

**_I hate all of you._ **

 

He went home one day after class to find that the worn couch he grew up with was gone. A new one in it's place, almost sparkling like shine of a new toy. Then slowly, new thing began to take over the house. More stuff that filled the once spacious home and he began to enjoy the feeling. Receiving brand new games rather than used ones, eating at a nice table with lovely silverware, sitting in the soft recliner that he'd been caught napping in a few times. Gavin found himself comfortable in the home his parents cared for and the life that waited for him at school.

 

It was entertaining and he settled into his lies like a blanket.  
His 'friends' didn't know him. He refused to let them. But he almost made a point of knowing. No one would know what he did and it was fine. Just knowing them far more in depth swelled his pride.  
At first it felt wrong. He felt like the stalker in the movies who preyed on children(despite Gavin being a child himself). One who followed young girls home to murder them. Not that he couldn't, but it wasn't like he ever would.

 

He learned that his mindless digging paid off. It was over another student who was getting a little too close to Gavin. The kid was in a gang and apparently thought he 'ruled' the school albeit him being just a grunt. Lacking in several areas compared to him, but was something of a low level sweet talker.

 

Where the guy-Gavin learned his name was Brandon- had a silver tongue, Gavin's was pure gold. It dripped honey and everyone melted. It felt something like a victory when he heard that Brandon tried to use the grape vine to ruin him. The words almost shriveling up when put against the newly spray painted plant. The place was no longer dyed in the grunt's colours and it made the guy angry.

 

So it was plan B. Getting rid of Gavin the hard way. Brandon messaged a few of his other wanker pals that sat at the bottom of the hierarchy. They were going to take a break from kissing ass to kicking it, at least until Gavin either died or was spooked enough to move schools. He was going to get chummy with Gavin and lead him to a remote place to beat the shit out of him.

 

Gavin, of course, would have none of that. He in return, hatched his own little plan. Brandon wasn't welcome anymore and tossing aside some trash would be easy. At least that's what he thought. Gavin hadn't hacked into anything major yet(hacking into a phone was child's play) and most of the time he ended up just practising his speed. He would decidedly ruin the old monarchs reputation, but staying close and insist in an unsure tone that rumours were just that. No way was his friend was a gang member.

 

Then when it came time, Brandon would be hasty and if he stuck to the plan. Gav would get someone to do it for him. Maybe a 'friend' would be walking by when poor little Gavin called out for help. Bloodied and bruised, he'd be saved and suddenly 'rumours' became real. The 'King' will get caught covered in the blood of the 'Prince'.

 

Gavin laughed at how silly his new game started to sound. He was still on the edge about letting himself get hurt for his plan. It wasn't the first time he's been beaten up, but it still left a bad taste in his mouth. Especially with how he needed to take at least a few hits before rescue.

 

It took a few months of careful puppeteering, but with a little more effort he made his move. The network was as fast as he'd hoped it'd be. Someone heard this, someone saw that, and suddenly everyone knew. Brandon's hands were suddenly filled. Him being the last one to hear the sudden damage his reputation was taking. Several of Gavin's 'friends' were already coming around to him to tell him what he already knew. Telling him that Brandon was hanging out with the wrong crowd. The word gang was never said and it wouldn't surprise anyone. Los Andres was a criminals paradise afterall. Gavin was told to be careful, watch out, and so on, but every time he'd dismiss it. Singing praises in his new friends name! Though he'd ask for reassurance. Acting almost like he was unsure of himself as he said that Brandon would never.

 

Brandon, of course, was far too busy dealing with worried friends and teachers. It was merely a bonus that it made him frustrated and push away the only solace he had.

 

Then came the time. The idiot placed all of his anger, all of his blame on one person. That person being Gavin. There were no strings that led to him, but the lanky teen let himself be an easy target. Gavin consoled Brandon plenty of times. Deliberately picking the worse times to come in the picture with a 'They're just rumours, it's not like they're true' or a 'it's okay, I don't believe you're a bad person'.

 

Gavin was eating lunch when Brandon sat down next to him. His face was pulled into a fake sadness that was almost pathetic, short black curls framing his tired face and Gavin knew it was going to be today. With a deep sigh that was drawn out for too long, the other turned to him.

  
'Gavin, you're still friends with me, right?'

 

Gavin gave his award winning smile and nodded.

 

'Yeah, you're my pal!'

 

'Do you wanna come over after school?'

 

And there it was. He nodded in response and it was as if the boy's spirit had been lifted. A thanks barely passed the others lips as he was running off, throwing excuses into the air like tissue. Then it was time to play it up a bit. An actor couldn't stop acting if he had an audience. Gavin waved goodbye before hesitantly going back to his lunch. He picked at it before pulling out his phone and texting one of who he deemed to be his knights in shining armour. Blaine was a bit of an airhead, but he was on the rugby team and was far more fit than he said. He was just scared of being placed in a more stressful position on the team even if Gavin swore he could handle it.

 

He started the message out easy. Getting the usual 'hey's and 'how are you's out of the way. A dance of plight as he messaged his more muscular ally about how he was worried about Brandon and how more people would be a good comfort. As he played the part of the friend, he edged towards the stage and planted the idea. That he was scared of what would inevitably happen. Betrayal. Pleading his friend to meet them nearby where Gavin would be taken. His texts like poetry as he placed his pawns.

 

So that was that. Gavin would have Blaine meet him at the place and hopefully his princess is not in another tower.

 

Brandon was there when the last bell rang, whisking Gavin away with too sweet words that itched in his ears. They made small talk and as they drew closer it was easy to see the spot Gavin was being taken. He faked a slight hesitation being taken into an old abandoned factory.

 

'We're goin' back to your place, yeah?'

 

Brandon nodded, but pulled out another excuse of wanting to go a hangout spot. Saying something about often going with his old friends. He wandered over to the open door and turned back to wave Gavin over. The junk filled warehouse gave him goosebumps and he stepped inside, taking the space in while he marveled. This was it. People would come out of the wood work and they'd kick his ass and Brandon would never show his face again. He could feel the climax of his game rising.

 

Until it didn't.

 

Brandon leaned over to an old desk and dug his hands behind it. Where Gavin expected a weapon, out came a cheap six pack of beer and a cheesy smile.

 

'I snuck it out of my dad's stash last night!'

 

Gavin was left to gape, mouth opening and closing like a fish as he was handed a can of room temperature beer. Brandon, clueless to the confusion, sat down on the cold cement.

 

'Wot? What is this?'

 

He had managed to ask the question even through the change in pitch his voice suddenly made. The shorter male frowned, brows furrowed before his eyes went wide.

 

'Oh! You don't drink, that's right.'

 

Gavin didn't need to recall the several times he had refused to drink alcohol. He looked at the can in his hand and before Brandon could move to take it from him he made a split decision. Cracking the can open and tipping it to his lips. He could see his classmate staring in a mix of surprise and admiration as Gavin refused to drop it until it was empty. Holding it out upside down to prove it was all gone. Brandon only smiled when they made eye contact.

 

'Wow dude. How was it?'

 

'Disappointing.'

 

'Oh. Yeah I get why, everyone says beer is so great, but really-'

 

'No. Not the drink.'

 

Brandon frowned and furrowed his brows again. Gavin couldn't believe it. Brandon not only thought they were really friends, but he had no plans on doing anything to Gavin.

 

'What do you mean?'

 

'Everything. Don't think I didn't know, you pastie little tosser.'

 

'Gavin I don't understand.'

 

Brandon's eyes had grown wide and doe like. He hadn't heard Gavin talk like this. No one had heard him talk like this. Gavin was the nice popular kid who was always smiles and sunshine. He let out an almost shrill laugh.

 

'Of course you don't! If a mank like you could understand arse all then I'd be ruined. I already am! It was perfect and you ruined it.' Gavin took a moment to whip his can at the spot next to Brandon, a slight splash catching the other. 'I pirouetted through the bullshit like a goddamn swan! It was so easy, you would be out of my life and I'd be adored. Praised and comforted for my bloody efforts! Yet here you are slaggin' it up like we're 'friends'.'

 

Gavin was out of breath by the time he finished, waving his arms and pacing as he ranted. His face flushed red with anger as he glared a hole into Brandon. He expected a rebuttal and prayed that this was just until the smaller boys posse arrived to beat him into the pavement. Then his worst fears were answered instead.

 

The door creaked ever so slightly to reveal a very shocked Blaine. Gavin mentally cursed himself. He had been so furious that he forgot he'd invited Blaine to join them. It was even worse that it was to comfort Brandon, someone he had insisted wasn't a bad person.

 

Gavin had fucked up.


	2. Friends don't matter when you've got a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin's done playing pretend like a child so he plays pretend like an adult instead.

Gavin didn't want to go to school. His outburst ran through his head several times, thinking about how fast his feet had carried him when he dashed out of the abandoned warehouse. Leaving Brandon who hadn't even opened his beer and Blaine who would tell everyone.

 

Gavin just knew that Blaine would tell his girlfriend and she would tell her friends and they would tell their friends. There was always the chance that they'd wait for Gavin's opinion, but something deep inside himself wanted this to happen.

 

He looked at the mirror that hung on his wardrobe and wondered who it was because it was certainly not Gavin. Gavin the nice guy, Gavin the friend, Gavin the good boy, Gavin the ray of sunshine. It was only one that stared back at him with tired eyes.

 

Gavin the pretender.

 

He sighed and got dressed, waddling down the steps to eat. Laptop tucked under his arm along with his school bag. His father at work and his mother out for a jog. It wasn't their fault, he told himself, they don't know anything either.

 

Gavin stuffed two pieces of toast in the toaster and flicked on the kettle, dumping his bag on the table and opening up his computer. Code running across the screen to signify inactivity, but it wasn't much different when he shook the mouse slightly.

 

He had been angry when he came home. Opening his laptop in a haze of craving revenge and putting his skills to the test. It could have gotten him killed if he left so much as a crumb for someone on the other side to sniff out.

 

Gavin decided that Brandon's gang didn't need to keep any secrets. So he shared as much information he could get his hands on. Leaving almost every single member of the rag tag team exposed and on display for everyone who wanted them dead, but something in his hollow heart managed to convince Gavin to show mercy to Brandon. It was cruel, but Gavin didn't care. He was even enjoying his sudden euphoria in knowing he was a better hack than he thought.

 

The kettle whistled quietly and Gavin jumped when his toast popped. He shook himself out of his mind, what was done was done and all he could do was watch his back if anyone came knocking.

 

Gavin ate as he played on his computer. He thought about the line he crossed while writing scripts into one of his latest security projects. The possibility of him stepping into the dark half of the city that he was forced to call home. It was at first pushed to the back of his mind because of course it was too dangerous at the time, but now that he had done it. Was it really all that bad?

 

He paused to take a sip of his tea, saving his progress. Taking a glance at the time he stuffed the remaining toast into his mouth and washed it down with the hot liquid. He stuffed his laptop into his school bag and rushed to put on his shoes, hopping too close to the door and headbutting it. Gavin squealed and threw open the door to start his trek to school.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The whispers tickled his ears before he even walked through the door. People shyly stole glances at him and turned back to gossip with their friends. It was his punishment for not seeing the unexpected, for not realizing that Brandon stopped hating him after losing so much.

 

Gavin sighed, not bothering with his sunny smile and opted for just walking past. People tried to speak to him and ask questions, but he just shrugged them off or just ignored them. His 'friends' waiting until lunch to confront him with Blaine almost hiding behind them.

They looked worried, hurt even. The small crowd asked him to deny that he lied. That he was just having a bad day. He was just angry over the fact that Brandon forced him to drink. That Brandon did something and Gavin was innocent.

 

Gavin, honestly, was done with it. Each question added to the swirl of frustration in the pit of his stomach. No one wanted the truth. They gave him outs and people to place blame on and things to say and they were putting words in his mouth. He hadn't so much as said a peep when they all decided that it wasn't his fault, but he looked up at them and frowned. Eyes glaring and face unreasonably angry he finally opened his mouth.

 

'No.'

 

Smiles dropped and eyebrows rose questioningly, but he refused to let them ask.

 

'Blaine was right. I expected Brandon to jump me when we were alone. Hell, I counted on it. I wanted to get him expelled because I don't like him. None of you knew this because you're not actually my friends. You know nothing about me.'

 

Gavin's words felt like water washing away the sickening syrupy lies he was covered in. It was even worse to realize in that moment, too many flies began to drown in his truth. Laughter followed it and the group looked at him with joy in their eyes.

 

They thought it was a joke.

 

They gave him another way out.

 

'You always did have a strange sense of humour. Of course we're friends and I know that you like drawing and aspire to write a book one day.'

 

'No. You asked me to draw you and I did. Then you insisted on modelling for me at every bloody opportunity. I would never write a book because I'm not an author and I don't really like romance books. I've never read Parachute Love, you just thought I did because I listened for hours to you gushing about it.'

 

The army he had built was crumbling. An irregularly spectacular sight that he didn't witness often, not when it came to his life anyways. Their faces looked at each other in disbelief and confusion. It almost hurt. He knew everything about each one of them. Like a puzzle piece he fit into their desired person and all of that was crashing down.

 

'I don't like sports, I've never travelled outside of the one time I moved. I was very happy at my old school and I'm probably the oldest out of all of you because I was held back a year. So if you'd please leave me alone.'

 

Not another word was spoken as they turned around and slowly walked away. Their faces twisted into slight disgust as they turned back to look at him every so often. Gavin only looked at the empty table. He hadn't been all that hungry and decided against lunch.

 

Gavin wasn't feeling up to his next few periods, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading out the nearest door. Acutely aware of the various eyes that followed him. The fresh air tingled against his skin and started walking home. He'd just tell his parents that he wasn't feeling well when they receive the call that notified him he wasn’t in class.

 

He fiddled with the key in the front doors lock, tapping his toe against the wooden porch. Grunting as the effort pushed open the door. God he hated that old doorknob. He sniffed at it and used his heel to slam it closed, stepping on his heels to get his shoes off. None of his so called friends knew where he lived and Gavin only knew because he was a fucking nutter. If they knew anything then it would be how he loved staying at a friends. He practically lived at other peoples houses. Their parents were so much nicer and seemed to always be around.

 

A scoff crossed his mouth as he stomped upstairs to his room. Closing the door behind him as he fished out his laptop from his bag, setting it back up at his desk. Only one thing clear in his mind.

 

He wanted to know if it was a fluke.

 

Gavin wasn't an idiot, but he knew people could get lucky sometimes. He already crossed the line and where he wasn't so sure that morning he was sure now.

 

It took him a good hour before he was sure he found a legit job posting. A man was looking into his daughters new boyfriend. Boss man offered a crisp fifty for a quick neat job, deadline was a few days. Gavin laughed at that and told the man he'd have it as late as tomorrow. It was also a good push that Boss man had low standards with the warning of pay only if it was things he didn't know.

 

Sweep check lover boy and get paid. Simple enough.

 

The dirt he uncovered was far less simple. The girls father-who told Gavin his name was Micheal Burns- was CEO to a large cover up company for his mostly illegal operations and Gavin didn't realize until he had dug up Mr. BoyFriend's suspicious smile and love of faux artwork. Joel Heyman was a sleaze ball and conman extraordinaire, but didn't think that Dad man had just as much dirt(if not more if Gavin hadn't been a little scared to look) to help cover Mr.BF's coffin. The daughter, who was obviously delirious, had fallen in love and refused to believe that her lover didn't even have a grandma to be sick.

 

Gavin sent in as much as he could get his now grimy hands on. Even going so far as scraping underneath the now dead man's fingernails. It was a quick and easy job. Boss man was impressed and confirmed to have the money transferred to Gavin's(hasty made burner) account.

 

Mr. Burns expressed his gratitude, admitting he didn't expect much in so little time and especially not from a no name. It was also nice to hear that Boss man appreciated Gavin showing his work with pictures and articles.

 

He'd always been told to show his work and sources, but he didn't let that tidbit slip. He didn't know if his age would cause Boss man to suddenly cut his pay. Which he went to the account to check after thinking about it. Gavin chocked on his own tongue seeing the amount. Here he was thinking about getting paid fifty dollars to spend on snacks, he was looking in disbelief at fifty grand sitting in the account.

 

A quick message to Mr. Burns confirmed that it was what they(apparently) agreed on. He also laughed when Gavin confessed to expecting much less.

 

**Maybe you should just work for me then.**

 

The message made him pause over his keyboard. It had gotten dark and his parents could be heard downstairs making dinner. Possibly talking about how his dad's day went or his mothers flowers which wilted horribly under her care.

 

_I'm not sure._

 

**I know how it is. Hackers love the freelance and shit, I get it. I'm just asking for someone who knows what the fuck they're doing and you seem to be one of them. Not saying that you can only take jobs from me, but a little loyalty and being owed a few favours isn't bad when you're starting out.**

 

Gavin wrinkled his nose. He didn't want to admit he was just starting out, but it was apparent that Mr. Burns wasn't stupid. There might have been something there because Gavin imagined his work spelt 'newbie' in bright bubbly letters in one way or another.

 

_Okay._


	3. How far he'd go for others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin saves the day with the sacrifice of his breakfast.

 

Three background checks, two proof provides, and fucking hours of constant pestering from Mr. Burns during school made Gavin question his decisions.

 

Mr. Burns had squeezed a phone number out of him and severely made him regret owning a phone. Gavin made a point of not picking up calls, messaging Boss man that he'd only respond to texts. Thankfully he understood and not so thankfully he abused it. The man was much more friendly than first impressions implied. A few of the texts not even being about work, though very rare.

 

What surprised Gavin the most about his new job was that in less than a week he had earned more than his fathers yearly salary.

 

He only asked Mr. Burns, who insisted he be called Burnie, about it after he had nearly five hundred grand. Not confident in touching so much as a cent as of yet. Asking Burnie if he was suppose to be getting so much money.

 

The man laughed at him and asked if Gavin wanted a raise, to which Gavin fumbled out something along the lines of 'I wouldn't be apposed, but what am I suppose to do with it'.

 

**Spend it, burn it, wipe your ass with it for all I care.**

 

Gavin definitely didn't want to do the last two things with his newly acquired wealth. He thought about spending it, but his parents would be curious as to where he got all the new stuff from. Spending it on food, as he originally planned, seemed like a waste.

 

Doodles of what he could buy with the money littered his note book. He was sitting at his desk, tuning out Mrs. Willem’s routine speech about plagiarism when his phone buzzed in his pocket before falling silent. Gavin stealthily glanced at it while her back turned to him.

 

**Need your help asap**

 

The text was obviously from Burnie. No one else texted him anymore after what happened. The only person that even spoke to him was Brandon. The lovable idiot would hang around him even after Gavin deserved to be hated.

 

_little busy_

 

He was in class and his laptop sat in his bag in a locker across the school. Gavin didn't think much of it. Burnie wanted information immediately because of the hacker constantly putting everything aside to help. Spoiling the CEO beyond reason.

 

**Whatever you're doing can wait I need this now**

 

_what is it_

 

**Something that if I don't get your ass on it then people are ending up dead**

 

'Oh shit', Gavin breathed. Quiet enough that no one so much as flinched at the swear. He really didn't want to get attention to himself right now, but he felt backed into a corner. His eyebrows furrowed and he sighed.

 

_I better be getting that raise for this_

 

With that, Gavin thought of the nastiest thing he could. His gag reflex was terrible and even imagery made him cough. It didn't help that his mum made him breakfast that morning. Shiny eyes expecting the growing boy to happily vacuum it all up even though he knew he was pretty much done growing. All height and gangly limbs that oddly suited him.

 

It only took a few tries before he was absolutely sure to vomit, breaking into a sprint and hurling into the garbage can. The smell was almost an added 'bonus' and made him empty the rest of the contents in his stomach.

 

Gavin panted into the garbage before turning to a very surprised and very concerned teacher.

 

'Gavin are you alright?'

 

He shook his head and took a moment to catch his breath.

 

'If it's alright, I'm gunna go home.'

 

The teacher nodded and helped him up, watching him grab his things before going to the phone to let the office know he was leaving.

 

It was a decent plan that left him feeling terrible. He walked over to his locker and retrieved his bag. He sprinted down the street, breathing heavily as he reached his front porch. Not even past the door way he pulled out his phone and called Burnies number. It was either a big step of a huge mistake, but after three and a half rings a deep voice rang out through the phone.

 

'David, nice of you to call.'

 

Gavin wrinkled his nose at the name. It was his middle name and he didn't really want someone he'd never met knowing his real name. He took a minute to catch his breath before answering. A sudden realization of what he just did coming to mind.

 

'I vom-ed my breakfast for you.'

 

'And I'll owe you if my boys make it out alive.'

 

He cried out when he tripped into the house, rushing upstairs to get his stuff set up. Burnie voiced his concern at the squawking and Gavin waved it off with a few mumbled words. He was filled into the situation while he fumbled with his tech.

 

Burnie sent a couple guys to deal with a thorn in his side and they called him back saying it was more than they could handle. The Gel Pen gang, he laughed at the name, was surprisingly the one Gavin had ruined. His work wiped out half their troops and that hit them hard. By this point he knew that Brandon switched over to a different one(A favour Burnie owed him). It was just a matter of nicking the last bit of scraps. Just when Burnie was doing that, it became a cornered rat that pulled their last trump card. Gavin didn't ask what it was. He didn't need to ask what a person would do when left with no other options. The answer was obvious. He was going to take as many down with him as he could.

 

His fingers paused over the keyboard for a moment, steeling himself with determination. Then they were flying. Pictures flashed over his screen and the one monitor that he'd bought second hand, claiming it was a hand-me-down from a friend.

 

'Okay I've got eyes. Gunna be a hard play, innit.'

 

Gavin could hear Burnie breath a sigh of relief, but it was never that easy.

 

'Relax when they're out. It looks like one of 'em's got a shredded arm and skellies covered in blood.'

 

There was a firefight from what he could see, with the camera giving him a good view of a dead end hallway. Two men and a woman were ducking against a wall. The closest to the end was the smallest of the lot, red curls peeking around the corner to return fire before slamming his spine back against the wall. To say the woman’s arm was shredded was an understatement. Most of her sleeve was torn off which revealed raw flesh both singed and blistering. He turned his head away to gag at the sight before composing himself.  
The last of them was being used as a crutch, donning a creepy skull mask.

 

'Please tell me they got a phone.'

 

'Yeah, I'll text you the number and you better call back with good news.'

 

'Don't count on it.'

 

He hung up the phone, watching with careful eyes and forming a plan to get the people out. Gavin waited for a moment before dialing the new phone number and watching the screens. Curses on his tongue in case Burnie gave him the wrong number, but his breath hitched when the woman pulled out a flip phone. Pressing it quickly to her ear before picking up. Gavin could hear the gunfire and screaming in the background, focusing more on the smooth feminine voice.

 

'Who is this and how'd you get this number?'

 

'Open the door in front of you.'

 

Gavin didn't have time for her anger. Not on top of the nerves that settled under his fingernails as he typed.

 

'What?'

 

'Burnie called for a favour. Now get your arse moving!'

 

The woman looked to her friend and it looked like she was saying something, but he couldn't make it out. Gavin let out a breath he was holding when they decided it was for the best. The two moved swiftly into the room, the third waiting a moment before rushing after them.

 

'There's a door directly in front of you.'

 

The room was something like storage. A heavy iron door stood in front of them and he went to town. Racing to open it up, a satisfying click running through the room. The guy with the gun was holding a hand over the door handle. From what he could see in the room they didn't believe it'd be open, lacking a shocked expression and instead just pausing to stare at the open door.

 

'Hurry up! There's a window in the next room. Throw yourself out of it.'

 

'Are you fucking crazy?!'

 

'Just do it!'

 

The group was hesitating on him and he hated it.

 

'You don't have time for this, unless you wanna be Swiss cheese!'

 

His urging seemed to work as the woman relayed the plan before opening the window with slight struggle. The two others were far more distrustful and almost hilariously surprised when she jumped out the window.

 

A soft grunt followed by a groan could be heard through the phone as she landed right where he wanted her to.

 

'Did you just convince me to jump into a garbage truck?'

 

Gavin grinned at her response, watching the other two do the same. The forms disappearing out the window after her. He took the take to start tying up his work, strings were something of a paranoia with good reason.

 

'No I convinced you to jump into a compost truck. Mostly bags of dirt, but you still gotta get outta there.'

 

He could hear the sound of the truck starting up and moving out to start delivery. It would go and stop at a few selected spots that they could jump off at. Gavin named a few of the places that it'd be going while the woman panted softly into the phone.

 

'Alright, thanks.'

 

'Cheers.'

 

The call ended and Gavin leaned back in his chair. He closed his eyes and thumbed the phone, blindly dialing Burnie and putting the phone back to his ear.

 

'Someone owes me breakfast and a handful of aspirin.'

 

Burnie's deep voice only bellowed a laugh that warmed Gavin's ear. It was nice to hear it considering it meant that he was finished. He regret not calling him sooner other than because of obvious reasons not to.

 

'Just say when. Jokes aside, that was some good shit you did there. I don't think I have anyone who could have done that as fast without decades of experience.'

 

Gavin snorted, mumbling to himself about how he could have done better. Burnie had called him as a last resort. His best were out on a different mission and it was a shot in the dark. He praised the young hacker on a job well done.

 

The call ended a few minutes later, leaving Gavin alone in his room. Something warm settled in his chest and he closed his laptop.

 

Gavin needed a nap.


	4. Stranger danger doesn't apply if it's your boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin meets Burnie for the first time.

It was almost half a year before Gavin even considered meeting Burnie. They kept in touch and he kept doing work for the Boss man, but never did they take it past calls. He doubted Burnie even knew what he looked like. Gavin knew what his Boss looked like, but 'stranger danger' kept in the back of his mind despite having known him for almost a full year now let alone working for him.

 

It was also getting increasingly harder to refuse the offers of settling him into one of his crews. The three people he saved had liked him and were looking to him to fill a spot on their team. He countered with how he saved their asses so of course they'd like him. Though it was reassuring that the current hacker didn't do as nice a job as Gavin did and was told that Gavin unintentionally kicked the guy out of the camera's.

 

Gavin glared at the black board. Looking past the teacher to just stare at a blank space. He couldn't count how many messages he was getting and his thigh was growing numb from the constant vibrations. This time not having an excuse to refuse the calls so Burnie did it persistently.

 

Luckily the area was void of students when he opened the door to the court yard. Backpack held in a tight fist while his free hand darted to his pocket when once again he felt it buzzing. It was obviously nothing important because if it was then Burnie would have sent a text when Gavin didn't pick up.

 

'Hey Davey! Wanna grab a bite to eat with me?'

 

Gavin was fuming at this point. Glad just for the words that had nothing to do with joining a crew or meeting said crew or doing something with a crew. The words not completely settling in his mind until he was yelling into the phone.

 

'If it'll get you of my goddamn back for a minute, yeah!'

 

'Great. Text me where you are and I'll come pick you up.'

 

A squeak died in his throat as the drawn out ring was held to his ear. What had he done? Burnie would take one look at him and know that Gavin was inadequate for his work. Whether it was his age, looks, or something he didn't even think mattered.

 

So Gavin did what he did best.

 

He lied.

 

His thin legs carrying him to the closest shop near his school. It didn't matter that he would probably miss the rest of the day. His job was on the line and he was meeting with big Boss man. Gavin's job was probably not in danger because of inadequate social skills(not that he didn't have them), but he was still a ball of nerves as he texted the cafe's address to Burnie.

 

Gavin then took the time to call his mother. It was still lunch time as school so she wouldn't think anything of it, but it was still good timing.

 

Until it wasn't.

 

The phone was pressed to his ear with the ringing noise still going when a black car pulled up in front of him. Tinted windows rolling down to show the driver. A taller man with short curly hair to match short cut beard. He was slightly taller than Gavin, but went to the gym more than he did. Burnie was much more intimidating in person.

 

'Hey, David right? Get in.'

 

That was when his mother picked up. He could feel cold sweat dripping down his neck. She'd picked up the call and he hesitated before answering.

 

'Yeah, um. My friend wants to hang out so I'll be a little late tonight.'

 

Burnie raise a thick brow, being close enough to hear the conversation and Gavin waved sheepishly. He hung up with a few 'Uh-huh's and stuffed the phone into his bag, opening the car door and sliding in. It was awkward when Gavin looked to see that the eyebrow had not been lowered.

 

'I um. My mum get's worried.'

 

The words he blurted out made him confused. He could have said it was something more grown up than that. That he lived with roommates/housemates/girlfriend/boyfriend, and yet he chooses to reveal that he lives with his parents. Burnie, thankfully, just shrugs and drives out of the illegal parking spot.

 

'I've been there before. Lost my job and couldn't afford the apartment so I moved back in. I get it.'

 

Gavin nodded dumbly. For a kid who'd only had friends his own age there was an alarm going off inside him for being in a car with someone nearly twice as old as he was.

 

'Where we going?'

 

'Grill House. I want me a steak burger.'

 

The place was decent. It wasn't the high class restaurant that he expected Burnie to eat at, but it wasn't McDonalds. He would have been fine with either since Burnie claimed it was his treat. They fell into small talk in the car. It was nice and made Gavin do something he hadn't done with anything in a long time. He asked really stupid questions. Nothing that was work related and only slightly related to what topic they had been on.

 

Burnie was letting out a wheezy laugh by the time they got to the restaurant. Gavin gave a wide smile and laughed when the other attempted to compose themselves. It was different than what he thought. Talking about normal things rather than work was nice.

 

Gavin followed Burnie into the joint and could guess by the lack of interest in the two, they looked more like father and son than boss and employee. He didn't mind all that much. Burnie, as far as Gavin knew, was already a father. Gavin was often told he was too young to think about things like children and parenthood.

 

Burnie picked out a booth, the waitress handing them two menus and asking them for drinks. Burnie asked for a beer where Gavin was fine with a water. He was grateful how the older male was a gentleman and never asked why. It also reminded him that Burnie never asked what Gavin meant when he said he threw up his breakfast for him. He'd have to rehash the story sometime in the future. When he didn't think his age would be a problem.

 

The waitress came back after they had looked through the menus. An order of fries with a steak burger for Burnie and not feeling that hungry Gavin got a regular burger with fries. When their food arrived they ate, falling back into the previous conversation they had in the car.

 

Gavin was laughing at something Burnie had said when he looked around the room and almost choked on his food. Big brown eyes locking with his. Panic ran under his skin like ice and he watched ever so slowly as the owner stood up, walking towards the two. Burnie frowned and tried to follow the young hacker's gaze. Landing on a boy that stopped at their table.

 

'Hey Gavin! You skipping?'

 

Brandon who was apparently having lunch there with an older lady Gavin could only guess was his mother. Gavin opened his mouth and closed it, grasping for straws until he finally found something to say to his classmate.

 

'What about you?'

 

'I've got a free pass bro. Had to visit the dentist and mom said I could skip. Who's this?'

 

'This is my Uncle. My parents were busy and he said he'd take me for my eye appointment.'

 

Burnie gave a small wave and Brandon just grinned. At first he thought it was passable, but apparently he didn't give the other enough credit.

 

'You're off your game today. I don't care if you like bears dude, I'm not one to judge.'

 

Gavin sputtered at that, face turning pink at the comment. _Idiot_ , he thought. Who would believe that his Uncle just happened to be in town and not even have the same accent. It was such a big detail and it slipped Gavin's mind.

 

Brandon's mother called out to him to say she'd be in the car. Clueless to Gavin's despair at the fact he had ruined something for him once again. Though unlike the last time, Gavin couldn't yell at the moron.  
'I'll see you tomorrow then, bye Gavin.'

 

Gavin blankly stared as Brandon bounded off. The chaos bringer leaving just as quickly as he had arrived, destruction left in his wake. He'd even said his real name. Twice.

 

The silence was almost painful while Burnie paid for their food. Letting Gavin get settled into his car before rubbing his face with his hands.

 

'Please tell me you're in college and that guy has a baby face.'

 

'I'm in college and that guy has a baby face.'

 

Burnie sighed, turning to Gavin with a serious face. It wasn't helping when Gavin squirmed under the gaze.

 

'Okay, now tell me the truth.'

 

When Gavin didn't answer, Burnie groaned and smacked his head on the top of the steering wheel.

 

'Oh my god you're in high school. I hired a goddamn baby that can do more than the majority of fucking adults in my company.'

 

He didn't have to answer that time and it was a safe bet that Burnie was talking more to himself than Gavin. He knew it was also not the best time to comment that he wasn't a baby. So instead he did the next best thing.

 

'You're not going to fire me, are you?'

 

'I don't know! You've got so much time and you're already sticking your thumb into business like this. Go to college, get a fucking degree or something, get an honest job! Shit like this is dangerous and it can get you killed. It can get the people you love killed. Yet here you are and here I am being a hypocrite and telling you that you don't wanna be here!'

 

The outburst was something that Gavin could only watch happen. Like fireworks in the distance, but ones that made you sad and not feel good. Of course Gavin had thought about that. He'd thought about how he could never go back if he chose this path. The path where his parents could be used against him, where the possibility of him getting his kneecaps broken and his body dumped somewhere.

 

'Summer break is coming up.'

 

Gavin spoke gingerly. The awkward air hanging in the air conditioned car, sun peeking through the tinted windows.

 

'I could join that crew. I'd be able to stay at the place you were on about.'

 

'What about your parents?'

 

'They wouldn't notice. Before we moved I pretty much lived at a friends.'

 

Burnie breath in deeply, sighing and moving the car into gear. His head bobbed and a mumbled 'yeah' came out of his mouth. So then in a few days he'd be living in a penthouse with a couple dangerous criminals and make himself out to be one as well.

 

'Can you... Can you not tell them? I, please Burnie. I just don't want them to worry about be just cause I'm younger.'

 

Gavin didn't want to lower himself to this, but so far Burnie hadn't fired him. Small pleas ran out his mouth and his eyes looked at him in desperation. He already didn't like how Burnie had reacted, but if he was going to be living with several people who looked down on him because of his age he didn't think he could handle it.

 

A large hand ruffled the short blond hair before running through tight brown curls. Burnie gave the kid a small smile and patted him on the shoulder, dangerously glancing between Gavin and the road ahead of them.

 

'I'm not happy about it, but sometimes it can't be helped. So if you decide you suddenly want to be Mr fucking regular guy, just tell me and I'll figure something out. Got that?'

 

Gavin nodded furiously and smiled happily. The hand returned to the steering wheel and another sigh hung in the air. Though this one was of relief.

 

'Gavin, was it?'


	5. The gangs all here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin moves in and Burnie lays down the law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing support!

The day that Burnie had picked to introduce Gavin to his new crew was inconvenient. The last day of school and he cringed while he looked out at the parking lot. His nose wrinkled at the familiar black car that sat nearby with it's windows down. Burnie was reading something on his phone, glasses forward on his nose like an old man.

 

Gavin had been sitting around Brandon the entire day and he wasn't sure if he was up for this anymore. Brandon and he grew close as real friends, but Gavin was close to losing it. The guy was less understanding than Burnie. Asking question after question and digging for answers Gavin didn't want to reveal. Only settling when Gavin finally promised to tell him later.

 

He ducked his head to climb into the car. Stifling a laugh when Burnie jumped, fumbling his phone to keep himself from dropping it.

 

'I need to stop by my house and pick up a few things.'

 

Burnie didn't ask what, but the way his eyebrows furrowed Gavin knew he was thinking it. Rolling his eyes in the stereotypical teenager way.

 

'I'm not getting my mattress ya nut. I just need to pick up my tech. Laptop is good, but my set up opta, optay... Uh.'

 

'Optimizes.'

 

'Yeah that.'

 

Gavin didn't bother trying to repeat the word and went to fiddling with the radio. Burnie chuckled, pulling out of the terrible mess of high-schooler's in their own cars. The drive was short considering Gavin walked to school on a regular basis. Slamming the door and breaking into a sprint, Gavin angrily wrestled with the door and stormed upstairs.

 

Despite Burnie waiting for him outside Gavin decided he wanted a good first impression with the crew. Stripping down to put on a black pair of skinnies and a blue button up. The thought of his mom telling him they made him look older crossing his mind while he put way too much gel in his hair. The last piece to his outfit being a gold pair of radiators he swiped from Dan ages ago.

 

He grabbed hand fulls of cables, cords, and a few USB sticks, shoving them into his bag. Then finally hugging the shitty monitor to his chest. Grunts and panting filling the house as he stumbled downstairs.

 

For one of the first times in his life he was glad that his parents weren't home. They knew he'd be staying with a friend, but that was all. He was amazed they still called to check up on him every once in a while. Not that he didn't appreciate the rare concern.

 

'Nice douchebag glasses.'

 

Gavin huffed, he couldn't flip him off with the heavy block of a computer screen and instead just went around to the back to wait for the trunk to pop. Glad to settle the dinosaur, snug enough so that no amount of jostling would break the dumb thing.

 

Out of breath, Gavin flumped into the front seat and gave a thumbs up. Burnie laughed and pulled away from the house. He felt a little bad using his boss like a chauffeur considering Gavin knew how to drive.

 

'Where'd you get that piece of shit from anyways? There's no way you spent everything so fast you had to settle for that.'

 

It took Gavin a moment before he realize that Burnie was talking about the monitor. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, crossing his arms.

 

'No, but it was the best I could do without my folks getting suspicious. Can't just buy a new car and say it was a gift.'

 

'What? What does that mean? You can absolutely do that.'

 

Gavin laughed, enjoying the older man's company. Pleasant chatter made the crazy drivers tolerable and made him feel at ease. They were playfully arguing as Burnie pulled into an underground garage. Surrounded by expensive looking cars and various motorcycle he pulled into a free space, grumbling about how messy the place looked.

 

'The whole crew lives here so if they're not here now, they'll show up eventually.'

 

He nodded and followed Burnie closely. Gavin might have been a little too close, but he felt nervous around so many expensive looking things even if he could probably replace most of it. They hopped into an elevator as Burnie reassured him not to worry. Gavin laughed when he also insisted that if anyone messed with the newbie would get a beat down.

 

The elevator stopped at the top floor and opened to another door, in which Burnie banged on. Gavin jumped, not expecting him to be almost punching the door.

 

'HEY DICKHEADS OPEN UP.'

 

A nervous laugh bubbled in his throat, standing straighter when he heard banging on the other side. The door whipped open to show another older, and very angry, mustached man. Burnie only grinned and forced himself into the apartment, ignoring the furious man that frowned at him. Hesitating at the door, Gavin waved to him in a similar fashion and waddled over to Burnie who was walking over to the living room.

 

A large tv was bolted to the wall on one side of the room, chairs and a couch to the opposite. On said couch sat a short, but beefier man and the red haired boy he recognized from the rescue mission. In the door way that lead to the kitchen was the familiar woman with her arms crossed. The man who answered the door weaved around them to return to an expensive looking recliner next to the couch. His arms were crossed, but curiosity in his eyes replaced his anger.

 

'Gavin these are your new crew mates.'

 

Burnie gestured to the small group while he called out names and specialties.

 

'Jeremy. Sniper and gun's expert.'

 

'Michael. Demolition and brawler.'

 

'Jack. Get away driver and Vehicle expert.'

 

'Geoff. Leader and planner.'

 

'And Ryan's probably in his room. He's interrogation, intimidation, and assassination.'

 

Burnie shrugged and then gestured to Gavin in turn.

 

'Guys this is Gavin. He's the hacker that saved you a while back.'

 

Gavin waved awkwardly to the group, his eyes flicking from them to Burnie and back. Jack, who was the woman apparently, walked over to the new blood and clapped him on the shoulder. The bright smile on her face being infectious when Gavin found himself smiling back.

 

'Glad you could join us.'

 

He nodded and she turned away to settle in a nearby beanbag, eyes moving to the game that was paused on the screen. Jeremy was the next to pipe up, waving Gavin to come sit on the couch.

 

'Come play with us! We've only got three players cause Geoff's a sore loser.'

 

'I wouldn't be a sore loser if you'd let me win.'

 

The room filled with laughter and Burnie took that as his cue to start his departure.

 

'I'll go bring up your stuff and then head out. You good?'

 

'I can get it! You've already done lots for me.'

 

'No it's fine. Stay and mingle.'

 

Gavin nodded, almost making a point of flopping onto the couch between the two shorter men. It felt similar when he first moved there. His fingers twitched slightly and a slight empty feeling in his chest. Though this time he was excited as a controller was pressed into his hands, the thicker men on either side of him getting comfortable with the new weight.

 

He played terribly against the other three, his hands working too fast for the game. The rhythm somehow fell into place and they were chatting easily. Stories of their work, jokes made at each others expense, sometimes at Gavin's expense and very obviously over his nose and douche bag look.

 

'Oi! I like these clothes.'

 

'Does your mom like them too?'

 

Gavin put on a pout and whined out a 'yeah she does', earning a laugh from the group. The conversation was cut short as the door was kicked open and Burnie stumbled in with his box monitor in one hand and his backpack in the other.

 

'Geoff I'm gunna get Gav set up.'

 

Geoff gave him a thumbs up, not even turning to watch as Gavin jumped up to help him. The two wandered down the hall before Burnie nodded to a door for him to open. It was a bedroom twice the size of Gavin's at home. A large bed was pressed against one of the corners, window hanging at the headboard and desk facing the door. He couldn't help but let out a small gasp to the space they were giving him. The room just getting better when he saw a bathroom connected to it.

 

Burnie dropped the computer screen on the desk, tossing Gavin's backpack onto the bed. He pressed his hands to his back and stretched until a sickening crack made him gag. Though it didn't stop him from moving to set everything up. Plugging in different cables to the old tech before pulling out his laptop and getting his setup like the one he had at his parents house.

 

'Okay. I'll get going, but first. I'm going to lay down some ground rules. Whether or not Geoff has his own rules for the place doesn't matter and I don't know what your folks told you, but if you don't follow them and I hear about it. There will be hell to pay.'

 

The hacker scowled, rolling his eyes. There just had to be something to ruin it for him. His parents never gave him a curfew, but were very admin about chores and hanging out with certain people.

 

'Don't give me that look. No all nighters, I don't care if you're busy you better be getting your ass in bed before the sun comes up. Make sure to tell someone when you're out and how long you'll be and then call them if you're going to be later. Don't go looking for trouble unless it's for Geoff and you're not alone. No hookers, no drugs, use condoms. Shower often and eat real food. None of that instant crap twenty four seven.'

 

Gavin wrinkled his nose and sat down in the provided office chair, almost by instinct hunching himself over his keyboard.

 

'And don't slouch it's bad for your back.'

 

'Yes mum, anything else?'

 

Burnie scuffed the back of his head and chuckled, offending hand returning to ruffle his crusty hair. Causing Gavin to whine about his messed up hair and begin fixing it.

 

'Call me if you need anything, alright?'

 

He nodded and gave a thumbs up. Burnie returned the gesture, waving before leaving Gavin alone in his new room. The computer came to life with a bright light, old monitor suddenly starting to crackle before freezing. Shit. He cursed himself for thinking the old thing would last a car ride. You could run over older tech with a car and it'd still be usable, but he'd apparently given it too much credit. If he wasn't still nervous about getting kicked out he would have tossed the damn thing through his window.

 

Gavin smacked the computer, sighing and dissecting the box of cords. Either he could fix it up. Again. Or he could just trash it and buy a new one. He bet his parents could believe that he got a summer job to save up for one. It's not like he didn't already lie enough.

 

Tossing the idea to the back of his head for now, Gavin stepped out of his new room, closing the door behind himself just in time to register a man with a skull mask down the hall. The sudden appearance of a man in a mask might have been enough to make him jump, but it was a little more than that. With how the man carried a rather large machete and was walking towards him wasn't something he could handle.

 

Gavin let out a shrill scream, catching himself on the wall before he fell over and dashing down the opposite way. Still screaming, he jumped into the living room to vault over the couch and hope the others would protect him.

 

He could hear several of them dropping what they were doing to pull out guns, pointing them towards the door. A wheezy laugh soon following from the hallway and then could be heard entering the room. When the four realized what happened, they too were laughing, leaving Gavin wondering what the joke was before it hit him.

 

There was five of them. He hadn't met Ryan and was feeling very stupid after he remembered the first look at the group through the camera. Gavin poked his head up to look at the assholes who were laughing at him, willing away the blush in his face. Ryan was doubled over with his free hand on his knee to keep himself steady while the rest of them were in similar states.

 

'I don't wanna live here any more.'

 

The comment only made the five of them laugh even harder.


	6. Freedom tastes different in Adulthood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin says fuck the rules and gets in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm quick with updates, but I've been having a little trouble with my most recent chapter so it might take a little longer. Thank you for your support.

Summer camp was starting to look a whole lot better. Gavin guess he couldn't blame the sudden appeal of being far away. Three days in and he had been jump scared by Ryan at least five times, one of those times he just about cried. Though he'd never admit it to anyone. He locked himself in his bedroom for the rest of the day afterwards.

 

When he wasn't being scared shit-less, he was working at his computer. Gavin wondered what the point of adding him to the crew if he was still doing Burnies dirty work, eyes going bloodshot from staring at the new monitors he'd bought.

 

The work was mostly welcome, but after a few nights of it he thought he'd be able to get away with an all-nighter. Just one to get a little bit of a break the next day and sleep in. So he drowned out everything, rubbing his eyes when he realized that the sun was already up past the horizon. Being still a high schooler made it easy to fake a good night sleep considering he looked like he never slept anyways.

 

Gavin didn't think anyone would be up as he waddled into the kitchen for a drink, spotting Jack drinking coffee at the table. She smiled to him and he smiled in return.

 

'You're up early.'

 

'Yeah, couldn't get back to sleep.'

 

Jack nodded, taking another sip of her coffee. Leaving Gavin to make some tea for himself. He didn't like the taste of coffee just yet and who was to say he couldn't be british and have a cup of tea. Tea was delicious. Or at least it would be if the crew had any. All he had to drink in the past few days was Red Bull and some cheap beer that Jack bought and didn't drink.

 

'You don't have any tea?'

 

'Oh, no sorry. Everyone usually drinks coffee.'

 

He frowned. It was upsetting enough that they didn't have tea, but now he had no easy caffeine. A Red Bull in the morning would seem strange and Gavin really really didn't want a cup of coffee. So he slinked back to his room to continue his work.

 

The idea of not sleeping managed to worm it's way into his mind. For being so smart he was an idiot sometimes. Rules melted away as he worked himself like a horse, only coming out of his room to acquire snacks. Though apparently no one seemed to notice till he was seventy two hours sleep deprived.

 

Gavin stumbled out of his room, dark circles under his eyes and staring at nothing. He almost tripped over his own legs on the way to the kitchen. Someone told him there was food for him on the table and he was hungry enough to know he needed to eat something. Considering how he'd eaten all the chips he bought yesterday.

 

The crew looked at him curiously, then looked to each other with worried expressions. Gavin barely aware of it as he lazily chewed his food. Not noticing the younger boy's state, Michael was chatting with Geoff about something. They were getting heated when Jack cut into their conversation to elbow Geoff in the ribs.

 

A protest died on his tongue when the woman nodded in Gavin's direction, who was currently nodding off with a fork in his mouth. The leader pressed a firm hand to the hackers shoulder. He leaned in slightly, speaking gently to the very out of it brit.

 

'Gavin. Gavin when was the last time you slept.'

 

'Thursday.'

 

He didn't realize he spoke until a hardened expression appeared on both Jack's and Geoff's faces. Gavin glanced nervously between them until Geoff's face softened, taking a deep breath before moving the plate away from the lad and taking the fork out of his mouth.

 

'Alright, bed.'

 

That seemed to wake Gavin up from his stupor and he shook his head. He reached his hands to grab Geoff's tattooed arms, weakly pushing him away.

 

'No I'm fine. I'll sleep when I'm done.'

 

'Done breakfast or done work?'

 

'Done.'

 

The blond boy tried to stand up, but his feet became caught in the chair legs and sent him tumbling. His crew stood back for a moment. Only moving towards Gavin when he made no move to get up, staying completely still face down on the kitchen floor. A soft snore cutting through the silence.

 

'Michael can you carry him back to his room?'

 

'Why do I have to? The dumb-ass did this to himself.'

 

'Because I'm not young enough for this shit so get your ass moving.'

 

Michael scoffed, scooting his chair back and coming around the table to scoop up the hacker. He made a surprised face.

 

'He weights like five pounds, what's he been eating?'

 

'I actually don't think he has.'

 

Everyone turned to see Ryan in the doorway. He was wearing a pair of baggy pyjamas, his mask leaking long strands of blond hair. The mask had been firmly in place ever since Gavin moved in which made Ryan shift from foot to foot shyly.

 

'I looked into his room and there's nothing but junk food and candy wrappers.'

 

'What the fuck, I thought Burnie said he'd be good for the team. Not work himself to death before we can even go on a heist.'  
Geoff hissed and pulled out his cell phone as he watch Michael leave to put Gavin in his room. It didn't even take a week before they were already calling Burnie. When the big boss dictated that they call him in case anything happened with Gavin they laughed it off. Reassurance that Gavin was a big boy and they could handle it. Apparently not.

Burnie picked up with a mumbled 'sup' followed by a slurp of coffee.

 

'Gavin's an idiot.'

 

'What'd he do? Where is he?'

 

'In his bedroom taking a fucking nap. Where'd you pick up this guy? He's eaten almost nothing in the past three days and hasn't slept a wink.'

 

The mob boss muttered a string of curses. Of course he couldn't expect the kid to follow rules, but damn it if he had hoped Gavin would be smart enough for that. The hacker was amazing for his age and had potential and no idea how to utilize it. Sadly part of it might have also been Burnies fault. He didn't think that Gavin wouldn't be able to handle the extra work, not with summer break giving him all day to do it.

 

'Okay, okay. Make him something when he wakes up, call me and I'll set him straight.'

 

Geoff snorted, grumbling something that sounded like 'get in line'. The call ending with a click. He wanted the new hacker to get rid of the dead weight the old one was putting on them. Getting information quickly enough to do something with it rather than listening to something that could have been. They didn't replace their old one to just play babysitter with the new one instead. It was a lucky break for blonde. If this was pulled after a bad heist then Gavin would be gone, no matter what Burnie had to say.

 

* * *

 

 

Gavin woke up on the floor next to his bed. The position was far less than comfortable with most of his legs still resting on the bed. He slid the rest of the way down and sat up, groaning while he rubbed his back. Then remembering his work, dashed to his computer. Pulling up file after file to check if anything was wrong before a relieved sigh let him sit back in his chair. Nothing had happened while he was gone and everything was good.

 

Well, almost everything.

 

The door creaked open, a head poking in to look around. The familiar moustache sitting on the mans lip as he let himself into the now messy room. Gavin smiled and waved, chirping a simple 'hello' at the leader.

 

'Just wondering how you're feeling.'

 

'Good.'

 

Apparently that was not the right thing to say because Geoff's expression went from neutral to furious in half a second. The hacker finding himself spun around in his chair, Geoff perched over him red with anger.

 

'Mind explaining what the fuck that was?'

 

'Wha-'

 

'You passed out on the kitchen floor and Michael had to carry you back to your fucking room! Ryan says that you haven't actually eaten a decent meal in three days and I'm wondering how much you've even left your goddamn room.'

 

Gavin was taken aback by the yelling. The only thing he could remember of the past few days was work and taking a trip outside to the nearby convenience store for some stuff. When he woke up he just assumed it was because subconsciously dragged himself into bed at some point. He winced at the words and looked down at his feet.

 

'Now I made you a fucking delicious sandwich and you're going to eat it while we call Burnie.'

 

The mention of Burnie made Gavin snap his head up, wide eyes pleading. He couldn't call Burnie! He'd call Burnie and Gavin would get kicked out. Though Gavin could only watch as his new boss stomped his way back to the door to nod to someone down the hall, taking a moment to frown before following after them.

 

Shit. He wondered what Burnie would do to him when he got here. Yell probably and then ground him. He hadn't been grounded in years, the thought making him wonder if your boss could even ground you. Gavin wondered if they even bothered if they could just fire him. Damn it he was going to get fired form his first job ever and it was his own fault.

 

The moment of silence in his head felt like forever until he saw Geoff again. A frown that scrunched his whole face was more apparent to Gavin than the plate in one hand and phone in the other. He set the plate down on Gavin's desk and handed him the phone.

 

'Now I better see that empty within the next hour or you're getting your ass kicked.'

 

The blond's quick nod seemed to appease the dragon, watching him leave with a huff. Getting along with Geoff seemed to become more difficult now with what the teen just pulled.

 

Gavin hesitated to put the phone to his ear. He took a deep breath and put it up to his ear, hopefully beating Burnie to the punch as he laid on the honey. If there was anything he could fall back on it was his golden tongue. Though distaste swelled in his mouth while he thought about doing it to Burnie if anyone.

 

' 'M so sorry! I lost track of time so quickly. There was so much to do and I just wanted to get it to you as fast as I could.'

 

It wasn't completely a lie. Gavin really did want to impress Burnie, but Gavin never lost track of time. He might be out of it and not think about who he was answering, but he never forgot about anything. The only draw back was his lack of creativity or out of the box thinking.

 

'Don't you bullshit me, kid. You're in big trouble and I'm in no mood so don't bother trying to sweet talk me. The skills you have are so far irreplaceable for the price you take so right now I can't exactly fire you, but I'm not leaving you with just a slap on the wrists. So now that I know you can't be trusted without your parents there to fucking baby your ass, I'm going to get someone to do it for me. I bet one of you're new crew members is going to love taking care of you.'

 

Gavin groan and huffed loudly. Rules were never usually a problem and he wasn't used to consequences. Big green eye lashes batted away any anger that grown ups had with him. The when he grew too big, his innocent eyes were replaced with silky words and charming phrases. He also wasn't a child and he proceeded to tell Burnie that.

 

'I believed that until you pulled, not just one all nighter, but three. So you now get someone to feed you and read you bed time stories. Now hand the phone back to Geoff I need to talk to him.'

 

Like a good little boy, Gavin complied. Marching out of his room with the phone clutched tightly in his hand and face scrunched in silent seething. Though when he spotted Geoff in the living room, he remembered the forgotten sandwich in his room and turned back to retrieve it. Stuffing the food into his mouth as he was thrusting the phone into Geoff's hands before starting to turn away. The new Mr. Boss man seemed to clue into the attitude almost instantly. His hand swiftly darting out to catch the back of Gavin's shirt to keep him in place. Empty hand snapping and pointing to a spot on the couch next to a confused Jeremy, Geoff's other hand pressing the phone to his ear gently.

 

Gavin couldn't believe this. In an angry huff, he slammed himself down onto the couch, slouching until his head was settled into his shoulders. Crumbs falling over the front of his shirt while he ate. Jeremy raised an eyebrow as he looked over the sulking blond. Thankfully he decided to wait for an explain from Geoff who was currently giving short responses into the phone. The hard stare from the older gent making Gavin squirm in his seat.

 

'I'd ask if you were fucking joking, but after seeing it first hand I agree. We'll draw straws or take turns or something... Yeah, it's fine, but you better be serious when you say it's worth it.'

 

By the end of the call Geoff had his hand running across his face, trying to rub away the tiredness that settled in his features. The soft gaze apparent before being replaced with glaring annoyance directed at Gavin.

 

'If I'm wasting my time you are going to be rotting somewhere in a fucking dumpster before the week's done.'

 


	7. New mommy didn't ask for any of this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets taught that his bullshit wont fly and his assigned parent didn't ask for any of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee! I have officially reached the chapters I wrote before even posting the first chapter and I'm glad so many have enjoyed my work. There is still more to come and I plan to write a lot so look forward to it! <3

 

Gavin felt small sitting on the couch. Jeremy's eyebrows still furrowed in confusion next to him, gaze asking for an explanation while Geoff gathered up the rest of the crew. The shorter man wasn't the only one to have a similar face. Jack, sitting in Geoff's seat, raised a thin brow at Gavin who avoided eye contact. By now he was holding his knees as he awaited more yelling. The anger that had once bubbled in him turned flat with time, leaving only nerves and shame.

 

Geoff herded the rest of them into the room. Michael was cool and collected for once since Gavin started staying there, Ryan in tow who was still wearing his mask. Gavin wondered if he showered in it too just in case anyone walked in on him.

The red arsonist decided on squishing himself in between Gavin and Jeremy while Ryan sank into the nearby bean bag. The contrast between looking serious and slowly sinking into the bag was laughable. If Gavin wasn't still too scared of the man to laugh that is.

 

'Alright you fucks. So everyone knows how Gavin passed out this morning because his retarded decision to forgo eating and sleeping.'

 

Gavin was looking at his feet, trying to ignore the several sets of eyes on him. He barely remembered the moment, but he doubted he passed out because of hunger. Snacks might not have been the best staple food source but it wasn't like he just went without eating.

 

'Well now I've got orders to keep it from happening again so one of you is going to look after the dumb fuck because I'm sure as hell not gunna.'

 

'I can do it myself, I just lost track of time. Don't need anyone to babysit me.'

 

His words were ignored in the evident stare down everyone was having. Michael frowned at Gavin and rolled his eyes. Jeremy's gaze moving from person to person while Jack was staring at Geoff. Geoff, perched on the arm chair was staring at his cell phone and Ryan was standing in the corner being creepy like usual. The silence was killing Gavin on the inside.

 

'Why don't we just get a new one. It's not like hackers are sparce.'

 

'Thanks for volunteering Ryan because apparently the half of a brain Gavvy here has is worth keeping according to Burnie.'

 

Ryan snarled, glaring at Geoff before doing the same to Gavin.

 

'Because I did _so well_ with the last one.'

 

'Yeah and now you get to do better or I'll be up your ass and Burnie will be up mine so don't fuck it up. Heist plan meeting is on Wednesday so don't take any long jobs before then.'

 

Geoff clapped his hands twice before wandering off with a mumbled 'Meeting Adjured', Jack following suit to leave the lads with Ryan. Ryan who was still burning fury in the bright blue eyes that Gavin could see behind the mask. It didn't seem to bother the other two who started to set up a game of Halo on the xbox.

 

The Vagabond eventually broke eye contact. Maybe because he couldn't think of something to say to the nervous hacker, but it was hard to tell with the mask. He made his escape from the younger part of the crew, walking away and into the kitchen. Gavin thought about the possibility of finding poison in his food with how much it looked like Ryan no longer liked him.

 

'Wha... What happened to the 'last one'.'

 

He made air quotations with his fingers. Jeremy didn't even turn away from the screen as he laughed. It unintentionally made Gavin nervous, but he kept that to himself.

 

'The last hacker we had, asshole by the way, did the same thing. He didn't sleep for days at a time and was often found sleeping in random places. It was fine until he made a mistake with tracking something and left a trail. Just enough to lead them to the safe house we were bunking in at the time. We kept tabs on him after that. Geoff mostly, but something came up and the only person who could take care of him was Ryan. Funny enough Ryan didn't work alone with him after that.'

 

Gavin felt his face pale a bit. There was already quite a few that had him avoid the older man, but now that Ryan had a reason to act on any imaginary scenario Gavin might have thought up. The most popular in his head being how he'd find himself dead in a ditch somewhere. Like a parent getting rid of a kitten their kid never took care of and claiming it ran away.

 

Either unaware of his worry or just uncaring to it, the other two started up a game and put it to a three player match. A control was thrust unceremoniously into his hands and the worry was pushed out of his mind. He was wary with the gents, as everyone called them, but was rather comfortable being a part of the lads. Especially when the two of them had threatened him with bodily harm if he ever pulled shit like that again.

 

Hours passed like they had been friends for years. Michael furious at Gavin's stupidity and Jeremy getting the 'short' end of the stick when it came to their jokes. Gavin knew that the arsonist's anger was not to be taken personally and that Jeremy could take down Gavin if he really wanted to. He was lanky compared to the beefy Boston boxer. Though when Michael decided to go scrounge up something for dinner, the lanky hacker followed suit.

 

Gavin didn't know shit about cooking. The last time he went near a stove it ended with his father driving him to the hospital, the smell of burning arm hair in his nose. So he figured he'd play it safe and just make himself some toast or something.

 

Michael walked around the island bar and opened a few cupboards to dig something out. Leaving Gavin to stare at Ryan, who was now wearing an apron. In bright pink letters it spelt out 'Boss ass Bitch' on the front and even had a little pocket. Which would have been ignored if Gavin wasn't one hundred percent sure there was a throwing knife peeking out of it.

 

'If you complain about my cooking I will piss in your shoes.'

 

Ryan unceremoniously gave Michael a shove out of the way to fetch two bowls. Filling the two with pasta and shoving a fork into one before passing it over to Gavin. He accepted the bowl, only to look at it dumbly and think about assassination techniques. Ryan looked at the hacker and sighed, turning to seat himself instead of pressing the issue further. His job was done after all. The food was there it wasn't like Gavin would eat it if he didn't want to. Michael, who was watching the spectacle, laughed at the awkward exchange. However he luckily backed off from teasing the pair about their new arrangement.

 

Soon Gavin couldn't resist the allure of the hot meal and settled himself down across from his new caretaker. Heavy spoonfuls were shovelled into his mouth when he realized he was hungrier than he thought. He finished his meal and licked his lips, standing up and washing the dishes in the sink. It was something he did at home ever since his mother started being passive aggressive about the dirty plates he'd leave in the sink. Gavin was surprised to wake up one day to find all of the cups, bowls, and plates missing. It was a few days before his mother took them out of their hiding places.

 

Ryan had picked up a conversation with Michael, who was currently cooking a grilled cheese sandwich. He noticed Ryan's empty bowl and without thinking, swiped the other's bowl before washing that too. It wasn't until the skinny blond finished putting away the dishes that the older man noticed. A slight hint of surprise in the man's eyes told Gavin he'd caught him off guard. Not expecting the hacker to clean up after the two of them.

 

It shouldn't have, but it made Gavin feel a little upset. What's done is done and he bet that it would stay that way for a while. No use arguing, but he wasn't a child. At least he kept insisting he wasn't. Yet here he was with a babysitter and several people acting in place of his parents.

 

Gavin wandered back to his room. He had work to do and didn't want to leave it til later. Not since he was pretty sure Ryan would check up on him in the middle of the night. So he decided to get what he could done. Until he sat down at his computer, pulling up his email to find a new one from Burnie.

 

**You're on probation now so you can only take three jobs every work week. If I hear that you're not following my orders again then I am going to come over there to sit on you and give you a fucking schedule or something.**

 

An audible groan echoed around his room. The idea was bizarre and limiting Gavin at best! He could do so much work in five days and yet he was being limited to three jobs. The hacker slammed his hands on his desk, standing up in a huff to toss things around in his room. It wasn't fair and he knew he could do more, accomplish more, _be_ more.

 

' 'S not like I was the one pulling bloody punches! Who decides 'hey I'm going to give all this work and then tell you that you can't do it'. I could destroy fucking gangs in five days and he has me doing goddamn research an' smeggin' security checks.'

 

Gavin was fuming. Blood flushed beneath the skin in his face and neck, kneeling over a pillow while he took out his frustrations on it. The anger felt similar to the incident he had with Brandon. Only difference was when Blaine showed up was like a bucket of cold water killing his flames. This time, however, all he had was heat and it was blazing. There was so much anger and all he could do was vent like he'd never vented before.

 

His parents never incited anger in him like this. Though to be fair, they never needed to put restrictions on him. Good little Gavin was quiet, kind, smart, and _never_ lost his temper. He never even knew he had one until Brandon. Lucky for him that no one would notice how short it apparently was if he was careful.

 

So he brushed himself off after the meltdown and dropped himself back into the computer chair. Doing his three projects within the next five hours before Ryan came to check up on him. Gavin could have done all of them in three, but he dedicated extra time to it. He knew it wasn't needed considering he had everything already, but it would be an entire week before he'd get more work so he figured he'd make it last a little longer. Then he decided to pick up the dropped projects he'd been ignoring for the last week and some.

 

Midnight rolled around far too quickly. The sound of the door opening made Gavin jump, almost tipping the chair over. A strong hand on the back of his seat steadied him and Gavin looked up to see nothing but Ryan's blue eyes.

 

'Get some sleep.'

 

Not really wanting to argue, Gavin just nodded solemnly and started shutting his system down. He watched each of the screens buzz before blinking to black. The gent pulling out the lad's chair so he could stand up. He nodded and went to his bathroom to get ready for bed. Ryan took this as a good sign and left with little fuss, the quiet click of the door being the only signal.

 

It probably wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Brushing his teeth idly as he fumbled himself into his pyjamas. He finished up and crawled into bed, rolling himself up in the several blankets he'd managed to collect throughout the three days he hadn't slept. _It'll be fine_ , he told himself.

 


	8. Babies first Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin goes on a heist with the crew.

 

'Alright shitheads, listen up.'

 

Gavin wrinkled his nose. Not at Geoff who began laying out plans for their up coming heist, but at the small room they had been crammed into. The room might have been big enough for the five of them, but with the new addition seeing only five chairs he was currently sitting on Michael. His boi didn't mind and was keeping an expression of professionalism despite the current situation.

 

'We have a few days to get everything ready, but here's the plan. Michael and I are going to roll up and do a stick up. Ryan and Jack are going to be on get away. Jeremy will cover us and Gavin you're on cameras. I want to know how long you can keep them offline and when.'

 

The hacker held back a look of distaste, keeping up his poker face while he played on his phone. He was careful as he pulled up information. They were hitting a small bank to test out the new hackers skills, but he sniffed at the piddly job he'd been assigned. Info filled the small screen as he held it close to his face in hopes Michael wouldn't snoop. Though something caught his eye and he frowned. Geoff was going in depth about something when Gavin cut in.

 

'They updated the system.'

 

'What? Can you not get in or something?'

 

'Please, Geoff I'm not an idiot. I'm saying that they got some rather interesting upgrades.'

 

'Okay what does that have to fucking do with anything.'

 

'Well they changed their safe lock to brand new software. High grade spuff that's barely been tested and is supposed to be top. Give me a few days and I can get it to crack like a clam easy peasy. It's just that you might have to be quick after the pop because an alarm is jammed up in there and it'd be easier to trip the damn thing then takin ten minutes to disarm.'

 

Gavin frowned, clicking the phone off before placing it down. When he looked up he was met with several frowns and blank stares. Jack and Jeremy were blinking at him bewilderment that made concern bubble up in the blond's throat. Even more so when he looked to the other three who had furrowed brows and wide eyes. Were they upset with him?

 

'I'm sorry, you probably already have it under control.'

 

He mumbled the words sheepishly, embarrassment seeping into his face as he hurriedly picked his phone back up to fiddle with it.

 

'How many days.'

 

'Huh? Oh, uh, like two if nothing comes up.'

 

'And you're sure you can get it open in time. You're not just trying to pull a fast one are ya?'

 

'What? No! I'd never-'

 

'You better not be because if you are then Burnie's not gunna save your ass this time, but if you aren't I will suck your dick so hard.'

 

The young lad squawked at that, sputtering while his face flushed. He knew Geoff for a short time, but Gavin still didn't know if he was joking half the time. He also started wondering why people felt the need to assume he was gay or something. Brandon had definitely done so and then just kept it up to spite Gavin in an act of friendship.

 

Geoff proceeded with his plan. It was apparent that he was making a few changes when strange pauses were filled with 'ums' and 'uhs'. The plan was nailed down so that it wouldn't go out the other ear, but Gavin still had a hard time focusing. So at the same time he started on his own part of the plan. Getting the numbers and names of the specific safe that he'd be cracking from a distance. He'd have to get a burner phone since he didn't completely trust his computer to handle all the work, using the phone to reroute the selected code and leave it untraceable.

 

If someone followed it back to him it'd end at the phone he'd burn after the mission was done. Even if they passed that they'd have to get through his crew. Hopefully this would go well and keep him on the team so he could have someone to hide behind considering how bad it'd suck for them if he was taken.

 

After Ryan was assigned Gavin's caretaker, he had done something that was nagging at him. He at first promised himself that he wouldn't do it. The sleep that clogged his system felt like a suppressant for everything except work. The down side was that it made him forget himself. So he found himself with a clear head that swam with paranoia as he dug up the crews past.

 

Gavin could feel his ass getting sore when he shifted on Michael's lap. The hacker being pulled back into the current situation. What's done is done, he thought. It wasn't like he'd look at the group differently. He was still friendly with the arsonist and wary of the Mad mercenary. Geoff was still Boss man number two, Jack was comforting and Jeremy could still make him laugh.

 

'Gavin, how many minutes can you have the cameras down for?'

 

'Around, uh, ten maybe fifteen.'

 

He'd have given more time, but he wasn't super confident with handling the two at once and didn't want to promise time he didn't have. Geoff only nodded, continuing with the explanation. Geoff and Michael would burst in guns blazing while Jeremy would stand by on a nearby roof to snipe cops. Jack would pick up Team Always funny after getting the money and Ryan would pick up Jeremy, Team Battle Buddies rolling out to their safe house while the other three did the same. Gavin would stay at the pent house on standby after his job was done.

 

Sounded pretty good.

 

Things apparently sounded better than they ended up being.

 

He watched the two criminals bust through the door of the bank, wearing really creepy anime girl masks and t-shirts with green rubber duckies on the front. The almost deafening shouting towards the people rang through Gavin's headset.

 

'Cameras are down, get to the safe and it'll be as open as a slag on the street.'

 

'That's not a word, you made that up!'

 

'Did not so get your arse moving!'

 

Michael's scoff came through the com, Gavin watching as he rounded up all the hostages. Geoff rounding back to get to the 'thief proof' vault. One sharp pull made it apparent that something happened.

 

'Hey buddy, there's a little problem.'

 

'Shit. Stall, I need a sec.'

 

This was not how it should have been. He'd been through the security so much that he'd weaved the code through his head like a stupid fucking ribbon. There was no way he didn't have it. His fingers flew over the keys as he searched for what was missing. Retyping strips and pressing a few buttons on the flip phone currently hot wired to multiple cords that connected it to his computer.

 

'Uh. Okay, try it now.'

 

Gavin watched out of the corner of his eye while he continued searching through the text and pages that popped up on screen. It wasn't as though it never happened to him before. Of course things that were nicer to find were blocked by multiple layers of firewalls. He'd try a few times and eventually get it, but this time he couldn't mess up as many times.

 

'I thought you said you could do it, kid!'

 

'I can, it'll work.'

 

Then he scanned over a piece of code, smacking himself in the face for missing it. Mumbling an 'idiot' at himself before typing in the appropriate code. That had to do it because apparently a long click could be heard over communications.

 

'Yes! Take that buck-bitch.'

 

Cheers of 'take the buck bitch' rang through his headphones as Geoff threw open the safe door. The man began gathering the cash in the three duffel bags he brought with him. It was a quick exchange between the second robber before Michael was tossed one of the bags and they bailed. Jack's car squealing into view of the bank's outdoor camera.

 

Gavin could feel his fingers twitching as he watched the amazing action scene fold out. He laced his nervous fingers together, watching the car drive off with police hot on their tail. This was when his job was done and he could only sit back and do clean up. Wiping drives, double checking that there was no digital evidence or strings that someone with enough skill could follow.

 

The work was simple. It was barely five minutes before he was finished, shutting down his computer and crumbling the burner phone. He leaned back in his chair and thought about what happened. Though it might not have been the best idea as he found himself panicking.

 

Gavin practically boasted about how _easy_ it'd be to get the safe open and he'd fucked it up. It took far longer than he'd planned and Geoff. God, Geoff was probably furious. He'd fire the hacker and his parents would find him dead in a ditch somewhere.

 

No. No, he was over reacting. He'd gotten the door open even if it took a few tries. Gavin did his job and if they were going to murder him...

 

He pulled out a piece of paper and started writing something similar to a will. Just incase. Dan would get all his shit and his parents could have his savings. Gavin stared at the paper and crumpled it into a ball before he stuffed it in a drawer in his desk. It was a precaution, but there was no way he'd get murdered over his little slip up. Right?

 

Gavin let out a loud squawk when his personal phone rang, fumbling the cell in his hands before answering.

 

'Hello?'

 

'Hey Gav, it's Geoff.'

 

The lanky blond sucked in a breath. He willed himself to calm down. There was little chance that Mr. Boss man was angry at him and he'd just apologize if it came up. Though all he could promise was to do better in the future. Gavin's brain was swirling when Geoff's voice cut through it.

 

'Good job! I owe you a blowjob man, that was a major cash grab we did and I doubt that any of these fuckers could do something like that. We're at the safe house right now so it'll be a few hours, but you'll be fine without Ryan for a day, right?'

 

'Uh yeah.'

 

Gavin stared at the wall with wide eyes. A slight grin on his face from the praise. The tension in his shoulders fell away almost instantly and he slouched in his chair. Thank god people apparently thought his work was worth something. It was a different feeling than the disappointment in the voices of teachers in classes he didn't do well in. The common words of 'if you just tried harder' that grew tiring on his ears, but this was incredible. The adoration of the work he could do with little trouble. Then if he did put in effort it'd go a long way rather than just a few inches.

 

'Thanks bud, see you later then.'

 

Gavin could hardly believe it when the phone went dead, signalling him to hangup. Phone placed on his desk, his hands were thrown into the air in victory with a loud 'Woo'. Though it was apparently a bad idea as his chair was tossed off kilter and threw the young hacker backwards onto the floor. A groan filled the room before another, quieter, victory cry. He did it and he'd been given a pat on the head. Gavin would have to text Burnie how it went so he could fish for more praises. Why have one boss be proud when he could have his boss and his dad boss be proud too.

 

Gavin could get used to this kind of high.

 


	9. Like a Male Prostitute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff, Ryan, and Gavin go on a job. Gavin want's to do more than 110%, even when it comes to posing as a sugar baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will really be the only hint of Gavin/Geoff in this story, but I'm planning a sequel so be excited for fluffies and shipping in that.

Gavin stared at Geoff in a mix of concern and annoyance.

 

'So what you want me to do is come with you-'

 

'Yes.'

 

'To a drug ring-'

 

'Uh-huh.'

 

'And while you talk business-'

 

'Yeah.'

 

'I need to act like your bitch.'

 

'No.'

 

Gavin wrinkled his nose, tossing his hands up in a shrug. Michael and Gavin had been playing video games on the couch when Geoff dragged him away to inform the hacker of a job he was going on. It would be a small time job with Geoff, Ryan, and Gavin. Ryan was apparently there in case something got out of hand.

 

'I need you to act like twink with his sugar daddy. Spoiled rotten and flighty.'

 

'Geoff. I don't think this is a very good idea, Geoff. I don't even.... I've never shot a gun or punched a dude.'

 

'You wont have to lift a finger and it'd good to get experience out on the field!'

 

'I don't know.'

 

'It's fine if you can't do it I just-'

 

'What you on about? Of course I can do it, it's just, I'd be all looks and nothin else.'

 

'That's great! Completely okay.'

 

'I need to buy some things though.'

 

'That's fine I'll take you shopping.'

 

Geoff smiled and clapped Gavin on the shoulder. Gavin held Geoff to his word, dragging the older man out to pick clothing out. They had at least a day to shop for what Gavin deemed necessary for his new role.

 

Geoff grumbled while Gavin tossed the bag of jewelry and cosmetics in the back seat. Ignoring his leader as the two hopped into one of Geoff's cars. The thing was ugly by all means. Cheetah print covered the outside and the inside smelled like whiskey mixed with cigars. Gavin had one of the windows rolled down almost permanently.

 

'Remind me why your stuff at the pent house aren't alright?'

 

'You wanted a twat twink so that's what I'm going to be.'

 

'Alright I get that, but why'd you buy make up and skin products?'

 

'You'll see.'

 

Geoff reluctantly left it at that. The young blond was going to show off his second favourite thing to his boss. He'd picked up tight clothing that hugged his body, cosmetics, and a fuck ton of jewelry. Gavin only opted out of buying a pair of shades when he remembered the aviators that sat on the dresser in his room.

 

The night was spent figuring out the make up portion of his outfit, running to his room as soon as they got home. He made sure to try on different outfits while he messed around with the eyeliner and glittery eye shadow.

 

It eventually came down to a pair of tight pair of skinny jeans and a red button up. The top few buttons were undone to show off a few gold necklaces that wrapped his neck, sleeves rolled up to his elbow to put emphasis on the rings, bracelets and golden watch that weighed down his arms which ended in gold painted finger nails. Gavin wasn't big on getting his ears pierced so he grabbed a few ear clips instead. He was going to be a twink and damn him if everyone didn't want in his pants by the end of the night.

 

The next day it took a little longer than he liked. Okay maybe a lot longer. His skin was softened with lilac scented lotion, his eyes were decorated with silver eyeliner and a glittery golden eye-shadow despite being hidden by his glasses. When he was finished he came out of his room, hips swaying.

 

The first to notice him was Jeremy. The sniper shot a swig of coke out his nose when he saw Gavin enter the room. Bedazzled and ready for action. The rest of the crew followed suit, eyes widening when they too laid eyes on the hacker. Gavin looked to Geoff, who's eyes were glued to the screen, and proceeded to throw himself into the gent's lap.

 

'Hey, how do I look?'

 

'Oh, Jesus Gavin you look-'

 

'Good?'

 

'Like a male prostitute.'

 

'Then I have done my job.'

 

Geoff's confused face made Gavin laugh, getting up off the seat he placed a hand on his hip and smiled. It was one of his better acts that he barely used. When friendship wasn't enough it would come out long enough to make his target swoon. He lowered his sun glasses to give a shiny wink, laughing at the surprised reactions.

 

They never expected him to be something more than a hacker. He found this out when he realized that their ability to see through his sweet words were limited. He learned that convincing Jeremy to stuff his mouth full of ultra sour candies was easy, but it didn't click until he then convinced a mostly sober Michael that he could totally beat up five guys at the bar. He was beating up number seven when Gavin stepped in to drag his boi home. The lads were easy to cart around while Gavin found trouble with the gents. Mama Jack knew everything, Ryan didn't believe anything, and Geoff only indulged in booze.

 

Gavin knew that he'd somehow manage it one day.

 

Geoff dragged himself out of the comfy chair, waving a hand in goodbye to the crew. The only one who hadn't shrugged off the outfit by now was Jeremy. Gavin raised a refined eyebrow to the sniper who quickly looked away. Weird.

 

'Ready to go?'

 

'Anytime, love.'

 

The drunkard chuckled. Waving a hand to Ryan to signal their departure. The mercenary nodded and proceeded to wander off in an orderly fashion. Geoff picked up on Gavin's not so subtle confusion and filled in the gaps in the elevator. Ryan was going to get ready and catch up on his motorcycle.

 

So big boss man and sugar baby settled into one of Geoff's more professional car. He rustled around the seat before whipping out a gun. Gavin would have jumped, but it was honestly not the worst thing he'd been subjected to while living with the crew. Seeing many of the members coming home with bullet wounds and gushing like hoses.

 

'Here.'

 

Geoff handed Gavin the gun before he could refuse. A squawk erupted from the blond as he gawked at the cold metal laying on his open palms.

 

'I told you I don't know how to bloody use this!'

 

'Then don't, I just need you to have it. The safeties on so just stick it in the back of your pants.'

 

Gavin frowned, resisting the urge to rub his eye. He shimmied in his seat while he stuffed the pistol down the small of his back to fit in the designer belt he'd bought. Geoff was already speeding down the high way when Gavin finally realized seat belts were something he should be wearing.

 

The place of business looked like the warehouse he and Brandon often visited after school. Empty atmosphere filled with hired muscle on cheap chairs and black vans that might have candy in them. They pulled up a short distance away, Geoff parking before giving his twink a lazy smile.

 

'Ready?'

 

'Mind getting the door for me, love?'

 

Gavin met Geoff's confusion with a wink. The older gent merely raised a brow before doing as he was requested. Ignoring the men who began to stand, running around to the other side of his car to help Gavin out of the car. Ryan showing up on his motorcycle just in time for the show and what a show it would be. The two gents would soon see Gavin in a completely different light.

 

A soft giggle bubbled out his mouth as he pressed his body close to Geoff, who apparently got the hint as boss man wrapped an arm around the hackers shoulders. The two wandered over to the dealer and his guards. Gavin with his arms wrapped around Geoff's back and a hand settled on the thicker chest. He was focusing on making his figure look smaller under the stronger man's arm, Ryan standing behind the pair idly.

 

'Ramsey, good to see you.'

 

'Like wise Sarge.'

 

'And this is?'

 

'Worth more than your yearly checks so any stray hands can keep to themselves.'

 

Gavin let out a whiny laugh at that. He looked around at the people there and hit Geoff playfully.

 

'Don't say it like that! You make me sound like some slag you picked up off the street and besides. I like curious hands'

 

He made a point of checking out Sarge while he said it, who frowned. In truth Gavin probably wasn't worth much more than Sarge, but he didn't need to know that. Gavin giggled when he looked back to the frown that wrinkled Geoff's moustache. He gave the older man a few quick pecks along his stubble, turning the gent's head to give him a longer one on the lips. It felt soft against his own, but scratchy as his own peachfuzz was pressed against his five-o-clock shadow.

 

'Oh love, don't be mad. I'm only kidding. You're the only one for me.'

 

The hacker slid a hand into the suit jacket, rubbing the dress shirt underneath. Geoff was taking it in stride, Gavin had to admit he was impressed, the way he'd fallen into the role made their 'relationship' almost seamless.

 

'So Sarge, I'm told you have something to talk to me about?'

 

The man, who'd apparently been glaring holes into Gavin, looked to his boss and nodded. He waved his guests into the warehouse. Leading the crew members to a more private room which might have been an office once, but now just looked like a teen hangout. Cigarette butts laying in an empty beer can while several, also empty, beer bottles littered the room.

 

They were seated to a couple of couches that faced each other with a coffee table between them. Geoff sat across from Sarge. Ryan settled on standing guard behind his hire, leaving Gavin to cuddle up against his 'sugar daddy' and pull out his phone to fake disinterest. He pulled up angry birds, putting on his best bored face. They were going to talk business and he needed to seem like one of those people who got jobs with sex and looks rather than an actual crew member. Not that he didn't listen to the conversation. No no, he was very interested in what they had to say, the game barely taking his attention. He was used to multiple screens showing different things at different times so it was easier than pie.

 

What Sarge needed to talk to Geoff about was, however, slightly more boring than he'd thought it'd be. Which suppliers were having their stalk dying on them or their resources suddenly limited and what was becoming more expensive as of late. It was only when Sarge started talking about how far they were going for Geoff that Gavin decided to 'step in'. He could see where the other man was trying take this and for some reason Gavin didn't like it. From what Gavin could make out, the man felt entitled to more money because they were being inconvenienced. Whether it was because Gavin was playing the twink who loved his lovers money or if it was the false emotion the man used, he decided he didn't like Sarge anymore.

 

Turning off his phone in a bored huff before lifting himself up over his boss' lap, straddling the older gent who didn't even flinch. He then did what a few of his class mates bragged to him about. Gavin began making out with his boss.

 

Sarge hesitated for a moment. The display making it very hard to see Geoff from where he sat. The lackey opened and closed his mouth like he wanted to say something, but Boss man beat him to the punch.

 

'Don't mind him. Baby boy here's just bored. What were you saying?'

 

Geoff peeled his lips away from Gavin's onslaught to replant them on the brit's neck. Nipping and suckling at the exposed flesh as Sarge was left fumbling to pick his words back up. Gavin hadn't really anticipated the action, a blush hidden under his caked on foundation, but that didn't mean he was about to stop the show. He arched his back and quickly made the decision to close his eyes. Especially when he caught a far too awkward glance from Ryan who was standing nearby. The mask might have hidden the man's face, but it was still felt weird in the short moment they did make eye contact.

 

Soft noises continued from Gavin despite the annoyance Sarge began to express to Geoff. He'd been talking about how there were incidents involving a few of them having a few men killed and they thought they deserved more money for their lives.

 

'Hmmm. No, I don't think so.'

 

'Ramsey, sir, we nearly died for these shipments.'

 

'And yet the plebs can't even get all of it. Inniat right?

 

'What would you know, you little-'

 

Geoff gave Sarge a sharp glare that made the lower status man sweat. Interrupting the other man's anger with a flash of teeth scraping across the side of Gavin's neck. The contact made Gavin shiver involuntarily.

 

'I have ears, Sarge, and what you're telling me is that your life isn't even worth the amount I'm currently paying you considering my honey here is right and you've failed to reach your quota.'

 

Sarge watched in anger as Geoff roamed his hands over the hackers body. Gavin, seeing the opportunity, looked back over his shoulder to opened his eyes and shoot a smug smirk at Sarge. That seemed to be the tipping point because the man slammed his fists down on the metal coffee table in rage. A gun appearing in his hand and the boy's guards deciding to do the same. Ryan, the sly mother fucker, in one swift movement picked off the unfortunate guards. Knives Gavin didn't even know Ryan had, now embedded in the throats of the two crumpling bodies.

 

Sarge, proving to be far more intelligent than first impressions dictated, raised his hands in surrender. The gun pinched between two of his fingers.

 

'Now Sarge, is that really anyway to treat your boss? I believe you owe me an apology.'

 

'I-I'm sorry, Mr. Ramsey.'

 

'Good and just to show I forgive you I'll leave a bit of pocket change so you can get yourself some better help, but if I find you don't reach quota again you know what happens.'

 

A loud swallow echoed through the small room and Geoff chuckled, digging a wad of cash out of his pocket and throwing it onto the slightly dented coffee table. Sarge nodded quickly, swiping the cash as Gavin slipped off Geoff with a whine. He gave a lazy smile and pulled the blond back to his side with ease.

 

'We can see ourselves out. Nice chatting with you Sarge.'

 

Geoff didn't bother waiting for a response. The three men making their way out of the warehouse with an odd feeling hanging over the hacker. Something like a strange sense of pride filled Gavin. Though it didn't break his act, he felt good with how the curtains were beginning to close when they jumped back into Geoff's car. Ryan waiting for them to clear out before following closely with his bike.

 

Only when they were on the road did Geoff finally break the silence.

 

'I already know you're a dickhead, but it's nice seeing it put to good use.'

 

' At's nothin', bein' an accessory is easy.'

 

'Well, I expected a lot of things, but I did not expect _that_.'

 

Gavin blushed a dark red that enveloped his neck, almost hiding the newly formed hickeys. He fumbled out something of an apology and rubbed the back of his neck. Geoff's face tinted a light pink as he made his own fumble.

 

'No no, I didn't mean it like that. I mean I didn't expect you to go that far. What you did was great, but what I was expected was far more, uh. Innocent, I guess? I didn't think you'd go that far.'

 

'I didn't wanna half-arse it, I guess.'

 

'Glad you didn't.'

 

Geoff flashed Gavin a wink and the lad sputtered his next response, earning a hearty laugh from his boss. He'd never admit it, but the experience was nice. The ghosting feeling of Geoff on his skin made goosebumps rise on his skin. The tingling that lingered on his lips. He'd also never admit it to Brandon, but maybe he was right.

 

Maybe Gavin was kinda gay.


	10. Bug Bites and Awkward Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets teased and Ryan give him a talk Gavin didn't ask for.

 

Ryan, Geoff, and Gavin were laughing when they wandered into the suit, arms filled with greasy take out. The great and mighty Vagabond decided half way home that cooking was bullshit and asked Gavin what he wanted from Mcdonalds. Though before he could answer, Geoff declared he wanted a big mac and pulled into the nearest fast food restaurant.

 

They'd called Jack to ask for orders as an after thought. Geoff said that the last time he brought food home the 'kids' kicked up a fuss that 'Dad' didn't get them anything. So this time he made sure to call 'Mom' in case they wanted something.

 

The crew cheered when they entered only to pause in getting up. It was Michael who finally broke out into a smirk.

 

'Geoff I don't think that lipstick's your shade.'

 

Gavin was beet red before Geoff could even get a word in. He'd forgotten about the pink red lip-stainer he'd applied generously to his bosses mouth and face, but before he could make his escape, Geoff caught the back of his shirt.

 

'Oh fuck off. Gavin was a lovely twink for me and I look good in every colour.'

 

'It seems like he was a little more than that from the look of those bug bites.'

 

The hacker squawked in response, slapping a hand over a majority of the 'bug bites'. Geoff rolled his eyes and snagged a burger that Jeremy had picked out of the bag. Saying that he didn't appreciate the back sass and if he wasn't working to provide then they'd all starve. A chorus of laughter rang through the room.

 

Gavin took the opportunity to excuse himself from the room. Taking a deep breath to calm himself as he locked himself in his bathroom. It was obvious that the crew was just getting under his skin about it and he reassured himself that there must have been jobs similar to the one he'd been dragged onto. The thought was suppose to comfort him, but a pang of sadness rang through his chest. He was just doing a job and nothing more.

 

So he would just act like Geoff didn't get his first kiss and pretend the half-chub he had was just an illusion. Easy.

 

He wrinkled his nose, taking off his glasses to look into the mirror. Red smeared across his lips and down his neck, eyeliner smudging from where he started rubbing it on the way back. Gavin made a mental note to remind himself not to touch his face when on jobs. Thankfully the make up remover wipes took the thick gunk with grace.

 

Slipping out of the heavy jewelry and expensive clothing to take a quick shower. His sympathies went out to all the women who could do that on a regular basis, but then to himself when he realized he's probably end up the same way. Not that he couldn't refuse, but that he wanted to. He   _wanted_ to. To be out there and looking like a peacock. Like he was something brand new and _expensive_. Something no one could normally or easily afford.

 

Like he couldn't be replaced.

 

Gavin stepped out of the shower, relishing in the fresh feeling. He rubbed his damp body with a clean towel. Slipping into a pair of baggy sweats felt like as much of a blessing as the one size too big t-shirt he accidentally bought, falling back into his computer chair with a groan. Gavin should have had more energy than this.

 

He rubbed his face and slumped over his computer, groping at the computer for the power button. The blaring light made him squint. There wasn't any new work from Burnie so he was left to work through his personal projects. Silly things to keep his overly busy mind occupied. A new security system he'd been working on, programming a tracking method on his phone, and an AI that would actively search out stupid things on the internet to show him.

 

Kid's stuff really.

 

It wasn't until Ryan came into his room. Gavin frowned and looked at the time; it couldn't have been that long since they got home, but he didn't trust himself to be sure. When the time confirmed that not even an hour had passed he turned back to the mercenary.

 

'Hey, Ryan.'

 

'Hey. I noticed you didn't take your burgers.'

 

Gavin hadn't even realized that Ryan was cradling a small pile of burgers before he was gently dropping them onto a free space on the hacker's messy environment.

 

'Oh, thanks.'

 

He offered a small smile to the masked man and returned to staring at his computer. The short interaction was somewhat welcome in the almost off limits area.

 

Only Ryan didn't leave.

 

The gent was just standing behind the lad's monitors, watching him. Gavin wasn't quite certain that it was nothing, but he certainly showed his age with his solution. He was going to ignore him til he went away. The he'd come back and it'd be midnight so the interaction would be even more limited. It was just harder to ignore the guy when he moved closer, placing a firm hand on Gavin's shoulder. The young blond flinch at the sudden contact, but made no move to look at the older man who's hands were _really_ warm.

 

'You alright?'

 

'Um, what? What you on about?'

 

'It's just... Don't let them get to you.'

 

Gavin didn't bother hiding his confusion at the sudden conversation. His eyes still glued to the screen even after the strange remark.

 

'I honestly have no idea what you're talking about.'

 

'Michael and Jeremy teased about the job, but I just want you to know that they don't mean it. There's nothing wrong with being gay.'

 

Gavin just about choked on his own tongue. He was _not_ ready for this talk and especially not with Ryan of all people. The hen that'd been mothering him for the past month or so.

 

Okay so maybe Ryan was the best candidate now that Gavin thought about it, but Gavin didn't think _Gavin_ was ready for this kind of talk. So he opened his mouth to respond only to find only a jumble of noises being produced. What would he say? The obvious was rejection, but before he could even form the word 'no' or ask for proof. Ryan brought a stop to his flailing with a cute snort.

 

'You're not the only one who's played twink, but not even Michael was that, uh. Enthusiastic.'

 

The hacker just stared at his desk, fiddling his thumbs as his face burned. Finding his words, he let out a soft laugh that made Ryan smile.

 

'Geoff said the same thing.'

 

'Yeah, I doubt he'd complain, especially with how you helped him in there.'

 

'But, uh, Ryan?'

 

'Yeah?'

 

'Please don't tell anyone.'

 

'I won’t out you, Gavin. I just want you to know that everyone here would be fine with it and if anything makes things uncomfortable I will end my murder break just for you.'

 

One hand became two and suddenly Gavin's chair was swivelled around and stopped when Ryan placed his hands on either side of the young blond. Green eyes meeting bright blue, Gavin realized that at some point the skull mask was removed. A sharp, masculine face staring at him with determination and long black tipped blond locks pooled around the older man's squared shoulders.

 

'Okay?'

 

Gavin nodded dumbly, still staring at the handsome killer while his face burned red. The first time Gavin had the chance to look at Ryan without his stupid mask and it was when they were talking about how Gavin was probably gay. Figures.

 

‘Good. I’ll be in my room if you ever need anything.’

 

‘Ry-aaaan! I’m a big boy, you don’t need to mother me so hard.’

 

‘Says the idiot who forgot to sleep for three days.’

 

Gavin pouted and huffed, earning a chuckle from the gent. Ryan ruffled the hacker’s hair and slipped his mask back into place. Leaving the lad to his burgers.

 

It was a weird feeling. Gavin’s real parent might have done something similar, but he never really had that kind of reassurance. The knowledge that if Gavin did need him then Ryan would be in arms reach. Though to be fair, so would the rest of the crew. All of them would be there when he needed it and hell be damned if he wouldn't return the favour.

 

Before Gavin knew it, he was crying gently. The only person who’d been there for him when he needed anything ‘non-emergency’ related was Dan. Dan who was no longer with him. He could feel his stomach protest as Gavin started eating, trying his best to get rid of the sudden homesick feeling in his gut.

 

He wiped his face with the bottom of his shirt and took another bite with renewed hunger. When he was finished he looked around for something to drink. Gavin's desk was covered in random garbage and wrappers, but sometimes it had a half full cup of cold tea that he didn't finish. Finding an empty red bull, a cup of moldy coffee, and his blue mug with just a dried tea bag left in it, he sighed. He grabbed the cup, making the trek to the kitchen.

 

From the kitchen he could hear the rest of the gang in the living room, making him realize that Ryan probably just went back to his room. He tried to push the thoughts of Ryan to the back of his head. Gavin could feel his face heating up, thinking about the recent events while he rinsed out his cup. Taking a long drink of water before refilling and taking the cup back to his room.

 

Well, at least he was going to, but something nagged at him. He made a detour through the living room where they the four were playing Mario Cart. Geoff screeching about how unfair the game was, Michael laughing at Jeremy's Wario impression, and Jack silently seething at the edge of the couch.

 

'Hey, um. Does Ryan ever take off his mask?'

 

The question made Jack pause the game in desperation. It seemed she had been waiting for something to take her away from the mario hell. A chorus of groans rang through the grown men, but she ignored them.

 

'He has. In some cases we've had to take it off of him, but he usually wears face paint underneath.'

 

'Why?'

 

'I dunno. Makes him feel safe I guess.'

 

Gavin ended the conversation with a small 'oh'. The others were excited to get back into the game and Jack reluctantly unpaused it. Giving Geoff just enough advantage to take the lead from Michael. Leaving Gavin to his thoughts as he went back to his room.

 

Ryan trusted him. He had to. That was the only reason Gavin could come up with that made sense and wasn't indulging weird hopes. Or maybe not so weird hopes, considering Ryan had an entire conversation with Gavin about that, but they were hopes that led to something Gavin didn't want right now. Ryan trusted him.

 

Gavin's eyes flickered to the calendar on his wall knowingly and dug a hand into his hair. Anxieties rising like cockroaches in his chest. What was he going to do if they found out he was the youngest for a reason. Ryan trusted him.

 

Gavin wondered if Ryan would come to regret it.

 


	11. Separation anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin leaves without saying goodbye and Ryan is upset about it.

 

Summer break came and went like fireworks. Gavin grew close with the crew and they included him on jobs and heists. When he wasn't glued to his computer he was playing dress up out on jobs with the others. Thick make up and mass amounts of jewelry made him unrecognizable in his boring down time form. It was like his secret identity, not being able to have anyone recognize the newest Fake AH gang member on the street.

 

His secret identity was even more important now than ever.

 

'Burnie! What am I going to do, Burnie?!'

 

'Come on, Gavin calm down. We've already talked about this and you're freaking out over nothing.'

 

Gavin whimpered, chewing on his lip while he paced. It was two days before he started his last year of school. He had called up Burnie in a panic a few days prior, somehow spewing something close to words and asked his main Boss man for a plan.

 

It wasn't that Gavin didn't have a plan. No, he had a notebook full of ideas since he moved in with the crew. The ideas would get him a free pass with the gang. How could it not when they still barely knew him? It was just the nerves that made him seek comfort from someone who knew. Someone who could help.

 

'I know... I just...'

 

'I know, I know. Kid, it's gunna be fine. You're going to tell them, they're going to ask how long, you're going to say a while and go back to living with your parents. Easy peasies.

 

The hacker snorted at that. His bad case of jitters calming down from talking with the older man. Yeah, it'd be fine. Then after graduation he could just move out for good. Maybe he'd be able to convince his parents to move back to England with his illegal wealth or something.

 

Gavin took a deep breath, saying goodbye to Burnie before hanging up. It shouldn't be that hard. He was a very good liar and it was just his nerves keeping him from it. Though he did feel bad about lying to the crew there wasn't much he could do. Other than quit school which his dad Boss man had rather aggressively encouraged him not to.

 

The lanky hacker steeled himself, letting his feet take him around the apartment to find Geoff. Who was drinking in his office again, Gavin realized, opening the door to find the crew Leader tossing out another whiskey bottle. A half-full cup in hand Geoff lazily looked over at the blond.

 

'Hey bud, what's up?'

 

'Oh, uh. Just wanted to give you a heads up, yeah?'

 

'For what?'

 

'I'm taking up some work for a friend so I'm not gunna be around.'

 

Geoff frowned, putting down his drink and squinting at Gavin. Though a few months ago he would have faltered at the action, now was not the time. He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. Geoff leaned forwards in his chair.

 

'Oh really? Who's the friend?'

 

'I can't tell you. Contact safety an' all that.'

 

'Then how do I know you're not double crossing me? I may have hired you because you saved a few of my crew, but that doesn't mean you're the first.'

 

'I'm not leaving for good ya plum and if you consider me one of your crew then you'll trust me. Then if I do muck it up, you can just keep good on your promise to throttle me.'

 

Geoff seemed satisfied with that answer and just nodded. Throwing back the rest of his drink before getting up out of his seat. The older man moved around his desk to stand in front of Gavin. Though Geoff had an inch or two over Gavin, the air of experience made the tired leader appear bigger. Wearing the smell of whiskey like a cologne as he settled a hand on Gavin's shoulder.

 

'Don't do anything stupid.'

 

Gavin furrowed his brows in confusion, a surprised squawk erupting from the lad when Geoff pulled the younger man into a hug. Crushing the gangly limbs in burly tattoo covered arms before finally letting go. A slight blush dusting Gavin's cheeks. Then, with a pat on the back and a slap of the ass, Geoff shoved Gavin out of his office. Something about 'not being a stranger' slurred against Boss man's tongue.

 

So that was it.

 

Gavin breathed a sigh of relief and trekked back to his room to pack a few of his things. He'd told his parents about getting a part time job over the summer. They believed his mostly true words and shrugged off his excuses to why he was never home. It wasn't like they weren't used to their only child not being around most of the time. The only reason he was 'moving back in' was that he didn't think that he could make it to school everyday and not be followed. Whether it was by someone in the crew or someone who saw him exit the building everyday.

 

So he'd just walk to school from his parents house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Ryan glanced at his watch from his book.

 

A small sigh ran through his lungs as he set down the book and rolled out of the bean bag chair. It was getting close to dinner time and he needed to feed Gavin.

 

In the past few months he had grown rather fond of the latest addition to the team. Humouring the lad's curiosity about what the gent held in his room and the stupid hypothetical questions. Though it was annoying some days when Gavin reverted to a whiny brat. Complaining when Ryan forced the hacker to take a break to eat something and kicking up a fuss when it wasn't to the lad's liking.

 

Ryan huffed at the thought, not even bothering to knock on Gavin's door before entering.

 

'Gavin, what do you...'

 

The words fell short when Ryan looked into the room. His eyebrows furrowing when he found it empty and, shockingly enough, clean. The desk seemed to be in a similar condition. No garbage or cups to be found littering the monitors, the screens themselves still sitting there.

 

'Gavin?'

 

Ryan closed the door, confused. The hacker could usually be found in his room, only coming out to eat or play games. Ryan knew that he wasn't playing games considering that the gent had been reading in the living room. He started looking around the pent house for the younger man.

 

He pulled out a sleek android out of his pocket and started flipping through his contacts, only to realize he didn't even have the lad's number. Ryan was so used to having Gavin within arms reach. A sudden wave of anxiety washing through his chest.

 

Ryan had checked a few rooms when he ran into Jack. He grabbed her arm to ask if she knew where Gavin was. Only letting go when she shrugged.

 

'What do you need him for?'

 

'I wanted to ask him what he wanted to eat.'

 

The statement made Jack break into a knowing smirk. Ryan crossed his arms in an attempt to appear nonchalant, but it only made Jack laugh. Patting the 'big bad Vagabond' on the back before continuing on her way.

 

They'd jokingly called Jack 'Mom' in the past, but recently she'd had the rebuttal that Ryan would make a way better mother than her. He'd made the mistake of hesitating with his words, an 'I' and a 'you' being the only thing he'd said in the moment. Cheers of a drawn out 'you' ran through the group and they'd been off-handedly calling him 'mom' when it involved Gavin in some way. It didn't help that he felt the need to protect the fragile looking hacker.

 

'Hey Ryan what's up?'

 

Geoff had caught him opening spare rooms and closet doors, poking his head in long enough to confirm there wasn't anyone in them. Ryan jumped and scowled when his boss chuckled at the response. He made a mental note to scare the older gent in the near future.

 

'Do you know where Gavin is? I can't find him.'

 

'Oh, uhhhh.'

 

The obvious hesitation in Geoff's voice made Ryan square his shoulders, fire swelling in his chest circling the instinct to make himself seem bigger.

 

'He's uh, helping a friend or something. I dunno.'

 

'When will he be back?'

 

'I dunno. He said he wasn't going to be around much and he took most of his stuff with him so....'

 

Geoff offered a shrug. The mercenary hated that about his boss. He could be sure that it wasn't the entire story, but Geoff was the boss and had the status to get away with several 'because you don't need to know' hold outs on the crew. Ryan curled his hands into fists to keep himself from reaching out to strangle the man.

 

'And you just let him?'

 

'What was I going to do, Ryan? He's not exactly under a contract as far as I know and I'm sure he knows what he's doing.'

 

'If the idiot knew what he was doing then I wouldn't have been assigned to be a god damn babysitter!'

 

'Then you'll be happy to be rid of him! If you're going to bitch and moan about not having someone to fuss over then just go get a dog or something.'

 

Ryan swallowed his response. What Geoff said wasn't wrong and Gavin had be alright even before Ryan was there to watch over him. He was unreasonably angry and he hated it. So he did what any reasonable adult would do in his situation. Ryan stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 

The first time he'd been put in charge of someone else it wasn't like this. Ryan made the guy take breaks and eat, but never to such an extent that he did with Gavin. Gavin didn't know how to cook and insisted on eating what Ryan made with Ryan at the dinner table.  
Then when getting the hacker to bed on bad days he'd have to wrestle Gavin into a blanket burrito until he could hear the brit's soft snoring. He remembered the few times he'd been faked out, Ryan felt a mix of anger and surprise when he found the young blond not only awake, but also raiding the fridge. Instantly freezing like a deer in headlights at the sight of Ryan catching him with an armful of red bull. Ryan even started going as far as to move Gavin, who constantly fell asleep on the couch, back to his messy room.

 

Ryan frowned, hesitantly standing in front of Gavin's room. He'd walked back to the empty room in his hazy fury. His eyes softening at the sudden ebb in his chest, but stuffed it down with a soft growl. Ryan wasn't a girl, let alone a _mother_ so why was he feeling so upset over something so stupid. People come and go and Geoff even said that it wouldn't be a forever thing. Gavin was coming back and he was being a baby about it.

 

Here was The Vagabond, going soft over a stupid hacker. It made him frown to realize how much the word Mother suited him. Especially when he found himself back at Geoff's office. He poked his head in to glare at his boss, swallowing his pride as he walked back in.

 

'What's Gavin's phone number.'

 

Geoff gave him a shit eating grin and only a few times in his life had Ryan wanted to kill someone so badly.

 


	12. Should have been homeschooled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon gets into trouble and then gets Gavin in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3c

 

Gavin groaned into his text book.  
It was two weeks since he'd been back at his parents place, going to school like a good boy. The only thing he somewhat looked forward to was the two things he could take pride in. The work Burnie and sometimes Geoff gave him, and the new xbox that he bought with the reasoning of saving up his money for it.

 

He rubbed his face over the used pages before looking over at Brandon. The class was filled with chatter since the teacher had left them a work sheet for the last few minutes of the day. Gavin had used this time to finish his work sheet, but not without bitching and moaning about it. He hated his English class and his English teacher even more. Gavin had him last year and hated him just as much.

 

Mr. Willems, who was married to Gavin's math teacher Mrs. Willems, would make a face of pity at the brit every time he got a bad mark.  
It infuriated Gavin. Gavin could twist people around his pinkie finger like candy and recite Shakespeare like he'd lived it, but ask him to explain why someone was holding a dudes skull, Gavin could only shrug. Why should he care about some dead dude with an even deader dude?

 

'Why are American schools so stupid?'

 

'Heh, I dunno.'

 

Gavin frowned, sitting up in his chair. His friend was nervously looking out the window before twiddling his fingers. Brandon wasn't one to let most things get to him, Gavin learned. That was one of the reasons that the hacker hadn't been beaten to a pulp last year.

 

The shorter boy admitted to being a bit power hungry when they met, but after Gavin destroyed his place in the hierarchy he'd realized that it wasn't worth it. Not with how nice the blond was being to him and even thought it wasn't genuine, Brandon was grateful. So they stayed friends.

 

'Hey, Gavin? We're.... We're friends, right?'

 

'What you on about?'

 

'I just- I was wondering if I could stay over at your house.'

 

The hacker nodded, hearing something of a 'I'll explain later' from his friend. That alone was enough to satisfy Gavin for the moment and it made Brandon relax a little. Well at least enough to start talking about Gavin's hot 'co-workers'.

 

Brandon, being slightly smarter than the average bear, noticed the small grins that Gavin would have when he looked at his phone. They were mostly texts from Ryan about various things his real mother was on his case about. Gavin didn't even notice he was doing it until Brandon pointed it out at lunch. When Ryan messaged the young blond about eating a proper lunch.

 

The subject was finally dropped when they started walking back to Gavin's house. Soon bringing up xbox games that they played, arguing about who would be better at them.

 

Gavin walked up the steps onto the front porch and opened the door. His mom was usually home around that time so he didn't need to bother fiddling with the lock. Gavin kicked off his shoes and waited til Brandon did the same. Hints of confusion on his face from the odd practice making the brit laugh.

 

'MUMIBROUGHTAFRIENDHOME'

 

The sudden yelling made said friend flinch, but not quite as badly when Gavin's mother poked her head out of the kitchen. That made Brandon almost slip on the shiny hard wood flooring.

 

Mr. Free's eyes lit up when she saw her son bringing another boy into the house, the door closing behind the two with a loud click. Gavin couldn't remember the last time he brought home a friend so it had to be more than a couple years.

 

'Oh love, who's this now?'

 

'Brandon, Mum, he's gunna stay over.'

 

'On a week day?'

 

Gavin gave an affirmative hum and led Brandon into the house, up the stairs and into his room. He heard his mom say to call her if they need anything. His poster covered door was slammed with a tired groan.

 

'I'm guessing you get the nose from your dad?'

 

'Come off it.'

 

Brandon's laugh put the hacker at ease. He threw himself onto the lone mattress in the room, rolling over onto his back before patting a space next to him.

 

'Okay suspicious McGee, what's going on?'

 

'I um-'

 

'And don't even think about lyin' cause I can kick your arse to the curb anytime.'

 

'I wasn't going to, but you know how I was in a shitty gang?'

 

Gavin just nodded. Brandon didn't know how much Gavin actually ran a lot of the smaller boys life. He also wasn't about to let him know without absolute confidence that Brandon needed to know. So he wasn't in the know because he didn't need to know the know. You know?

 

'Okay so I got picked up by a different one after I got kicked out. I don't think I told you, but it was before you freaked out that one time. So new gang, and I'm kinda like an intel guy I guess? I know stuff because people feel like I'm trust worthy for some reason.'

 

'Maybe it's your dopey face.'

 

'Thanks asshat. Anyways. Someone slipped me some bad info recently and when I went to report it, they were saying that I was giving them rotten info on purpose. Though someone up top apparently didn't believe that so I've got orders to lay low until everything blows over.'

 

That someone up top had to be Burnie, Gavin figured. The hacker talked to Burnie about Brandon on several different occasions, though none of them about how Brandon called dad boss man a bear. Which Gavin later agreed on reluctantly.

 

'How long you gotta keep low?'

 

'Just a week or so, I dunno.'

 

'Okay, sounds good. You can hang out here, my folks are probably happy to see me bring someone home.'

 

A smirk was growing on Brandon's face as he gave a quiet 'no homo'. Gavin shoved him onto the floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

'Again, why can't he just fucking get some shithead to do it.'

 

'He is getting some shithead to do it.'

 

'I mean like one of his dumbass lackeys and not one of us.'

 

Michael scowled, his arms crossed in annoyance while he leaned back against the couch. Jeremy still playing some dumb game beside him while Geoff glared at the arsonist.

 

'Burnie asked me to do this and because I owe him a favour. I accepted to do it, but because I don't want to do it I'm getting one of you fucks to do it for me. Ryan and Jack are out on a job so that just leaves you two dicks. So by default you get to do it. And you know why you're going to do it? Cause I'm the boss and I said so. So get your ass moving.'

 

A deep frown formed on Michael's face and he aggressively stood from the couch. Jeremy, who apparently didn't read the situation well enough, looked over and laughed at the angry man.

 

'Jeremy, thanks for volunteering to help Michael.'

 

'God fucking damn it.'

 

The response made Geoff laugh, clapping the muscular sniper on the shoulder before walking away. The arsonist made a smug face to the volun-told man. Jeremy wrinkled his face and saved the game, turning off the xbox before leaving with Michael.

 

It was a shitty job and Geoff knew it.

 

Burnie had called them earlier, telling them that he was spending one of his favours with the Fake AH crew. It wasn't anything life threatening. Just annoying.  
He'd brought a kid into one of his intel groups as a favour to someone. Yet someone decided to pin a mistake on the guy and then tattle. So Burnie had the kid lay low while he sorted through the mess, at least enough to clear the kids name, but it turned out that the bullshit ran a little deeper than he thought it would.

 

In short, he wanted someone he trusted to go pick the kid up and stash him somewhere for a while longer. Geoff just happened to be his first choice.

 

Geoff was hesitant at first, especially when Burnie revealed that the kid was still in high school and that they could probably just pick him up at the school. Though was understanding when it was made clear where the guy came from. The kid was already in a gang that went under and there was nothing safer than being under a gang like The Roosters.

 

The two crew members rolled up to the school in a van that Jack usually drove when they went out for food with the whole crew. It was in the middle of a suburban neighbour-hood. Kid's spilled out as they parked on the sidewalk, almost mixing in among the young adults despite being older by a few years.

 

Michael leaned against the car with a hand shielding his eyes from the sun. Growing up in the bad side of town made him almost resent the spoiled brat they were picking up. He'd been better about his anger towards snobs, but he still held an annoyance deep in the pit of his stomach. It was better now that he was at the top and it wasn't every day he met a snob in the business, but he could remember beating up a few teenagers who were picking on an elderly homeless man.

 

Jeremy held an indifference towards it. He was similar to Michael, but he never resented anyone for it. The only real reason for his move being the fact that he got kicked out of the underground boxing ring and was offered a job to be in the Ramsey crew on probation. He'd been there ever since.

 

The arsonist stood up when he spotted the kid who matched the picture Burnie sent. Obviously nervous as he looked around, though visibly relaxing when another kid came by and swung an arm over his shoulder.

 

Michael watched the pair from afar as they began walking towards their red van. The other kid had been looking down at his phone, only looking to his friend when the target stopped walking. Jeremy made eye contact with the kid and was staring him down. In hind sight it might not have been the best option considering they were there to pick the kid up so they could keep him safe. Not murder him for his kidneys.

 

His friend was starting to ask something, but suddenly stopped when he looked up in front of them at the two very familiar men. Bright blue eyes meeting brown and the two kids froze in their tracks.

 

Gavin was the first to react, dropping the bag slung around his shoulder to the ground before sprinting in the opposite direction around the high school. He was vaulting over a pole railing when Michael went after the scrawny blond. A high pitched scream could be heard from Gavin when the brit realized he was being chased. His skinny legs carried him across a good portion of the green grass before Michael caught up. The much heavier man tackling him to the ground. He was left flat on his back with Michael sitting on his stomach to pin the young blond.

 

'Michael! Michael, please I can explain!'

 

Before Gavin could say anymore, a window was being opened nearby and a woman was sticking her head out.

 

'Hey! You get off of him right now!'

 

'No, Mrs. Willem I'm alright! He's a friend.'

 

The math teacher narrowed her eyes before glaring at Michael. A quieter call of 'you boys be careful' seemed to be the last of it as she pulled her head back in and closed the window. Gavin's relief was short lived when he looked back to see fury written on Michael's face.

 

'Why didn't you fucking tell us?'

 

'I-I just... Not here okay?'

 

Michael wasn't happy with his answer, but relinquished his hold on the hacker. Helping Gavin up so they could walk back to Jeremy and Brandon. Brandon, who was much less nervous considering Jeremy hadn't killed him yet, was watching the two walk back with Gavin's bag in his hand.

 

Gavin accepted the bag and the four of them piled into the van. He gave them directions to his house and they were soon pulling up into the brit's driveway. They hopped out of the car and Gavin rushed up to the door, hoping the door was locked at he jiggled the handle. It wasn't.

 

The door opened to signify that his mother was indeed home. Gavin sighed, wishing that she hadn't decided to be home more often. He shuffled into the house and kicked off his shoes before taking a deep breath.

 

'MUMIBROUGHTMOREFRIENDS!'

 

Brandon was more used to the yelling now that he realized that Gavin's mother did something similar when she needed to announce something. Though the two crew mates flinched, looking to each other as Brandon took off his shoes. Michael and Jeremy soon followed suit and tossed their shoes in the designated shoe area.

 

Mrs. Free poked her head out of a door that lead to the living room, waving to the small group with a giggle.

 

'My word, love. You're suddenly bringing all your little pals over. Are they staying for dinner?'

 

'No, we're heading out in an hour or two.'

 

The older woman hummed and returned to her activities as Gavin waved everyone up the rickety stairs. His face was turning a little red at the embarrassing side he of himself the day had forced him to show. The house was old and still had some of the cheap stuff from the move, his room not being much better. Where his room in the pent house was huge his room at home was much smaller. He herded the four of them onto his mattress, crossing his legs to make room.

 

'So, um. I'm guessing you're here for Brandon?'

 

Jeremy, bless his soul, nodded in confirmation.

 

'Yeah, Geoff told us to pick him up and take him back to the house.'

 

'For torture or protection?'

 

'Protection. Geoff said it was Burnie calling in a favour.'

 

Gavin groaned at the response. There was so many things he could say to the man in that moment, but none of them would fit better than just saying idiot over and over to his dad boss man. Brandon in this moment was looking between the three of them. He cleared his throat and looked over the others.

 

'How do you... Uh, how do you guys know each other?'

 

'Brandon don't be dumb.'

 

This seemed to confused the boy even more, but at least shut his mouth. Gavin was about to say something else when a knock came at his door. It was his mom with a couple sandwiches piled onto a plate. Gavin's face burned red and he shooed out the giggly woman. Of course only after accepting the food. He was always hungry after school.

 

'Why didn't you fucking tell anyone?'

 

Gavin, Jeremy, and Brandon all had taken bites of their food when Michael finally spoke up. The hacker didn't even turn to look at the arsonist, taking another bite to talk around.

 

'Burnie knows.'

 

'I don't give a damn about Burnie! Does Geoff know?'

 

'No. No one in the crew knows about me.'

 

A light pink tinted Gavin's ears at the memory of the job he went on with the leading gent. Then flickering to thoughts of Ryan, to which he acted upon by checking his phone. It didn't help Michael's condition any that Gavin was now fiddling with his phone, but he just ignored it as he realized something. His fingers flicking across the screen before holding it to his ear.

 

'Hey Gav, what's up?'

 

'You're a right wanker, you know that?'

 

'Uh, what?'

 

'You asked Geoff to pick up Brandon, didn't you?'

 

'Yeah, why?'

 

'Because I got picked up after school by Mogar and Rimmy Tim.'

 

Brandon was already trying to fit the pieces together in his mind, but at the mention of the two names he looked up in horror. Michael scoffed while Jeremy just smiled. That alone had him now looking down in contemplation before looking back at Gavin in curiosity.

 

'Oh.'

 

'You sent them to get Brandon. Brandon, who it just happens, goes to school with me!'

 

'Oh, Gavin I'm so sorry I didn't... Shit..'

 

'Well, sorry isn't going to do me much good, innit?'

 

'Just... For now get back to the crew and see how it goes. I'll drive over there to back you up, but I can't promise you anything other than security in a job back here with me.'

 

Gavin sighed hard and mumbled a thanks before hanging up. He smushed the rest of the sandwich into his mouth, rubbing the crumbs off his mattress as he stood.

 

'Said to head to the base and he'll meet us there to talk.'

 

Gavin paused, hand wrapped around the door knob when he turned back for a moment.

 

'And also so none of you try to murder me.'

 


	13. Fussing over an Adult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone thinks they know what's best for Gavin and Gavin is sick of it.

 

Ryan and Jack came back to the pent house tired. The job was a hunt and boy had it been nearly a goose chase. Tracking down someone who unfortunately rubbed up against the fakes just in that wrong kind of way. It was enough for Geoff to want to send a message. They hadn't sent one in such a long time that people were starting to try poking the bear once again despite the last bear attack left far too many bodies and less than half injured to sing the song of the Fake AH crew's glory.

 

The Vagabond dumped his bag next to the couch and pulled off his mask to toss onto the floor. He could feel the face paint caking into his skin. It wouldn't have bothered him so much if Gavin hadn't introduced the mercenary to skin care. An amazon order that Gavin bought for his mother hen as an apology for leaving so suddenly. The box was filled with a care package of several expensive cleansers, masks, and lotions. Ryan tried a face mask and god did they feel amazing.

 

He also had fun with them and remembered several occasions he scared the shit out of Geoff while wearing one.

 

Jack cleared her throat in displeasure at the behaviour. The man only scoffed and pried himself off the couch to drag his stuff to his room. He could hear her chuckling from behind him, but he decided to ignore it.

 

Digging his phone out of his pocket he checked his texts. It'd been a few hours since he had the chance to check, but was relieved to see that he didn't miss anything. Ryan dumped his bag into his room and held onto the mask for a moment. He vaguely remembered what Geoff told him about someone coming by for something so with a shrug, he pulled it back on.

 

Almost as if on que, Ryan could hear the front doors swinging open and chatter filling the once quiet pent house. Or at least he had expected it. Curious, he walked back to the living room.

 

Jack was hugging one of the four boys who had walked in. Michael and Jeremy were wandering over to the couch with a third he didn't know. He watched as Jack pulled away from the fourth lad and Ryan swore he felt his heart flare up.

 

Ryan briskly walked over to Gavin, standing in front of the young blond for a moment. The boy he didn't know made a choking sound which Ryan ignored.

 

'Hi Rye-Bread.'

 

The Vagabond nodded and like the murdering psychopath he was, wrapped his arms around Gavin in a crushing hug. Gavin laughed at the show of affection and patted the older man on the back. Words of 'I missed you two' mumbled into his blood stained leather.

 

The two pulled away, Gavin making eye-contact with a smug looking Brandon who refused to put his eyebrows down. He frowned and narrowed his eyes at his friend before returning his attention to Ryan.

 

'Sorry I haven't been around, yeah?'

 

The gent ruffled the lad's hair in response, turning his back to Gavin to take a seat in his bean bag chair. It was a quiet moment before Geoff showed up, almost pausing when everyone turned to look at him. He frowned and looked at his glass of whiskey.

 

'If this is an intervention I don't want to hear it.'

 

'He's in fucking high school.'

 

'What?'

 

Geoff's frown deepened, looking to Gavin who had his eyes glued to the floor for something. Maybe confirmation? What ever it was, Geoff found it and pried his phone out of his pocket. Ryan by this point was staring in confusion at Gavin and Jack just looked angry. Gavin was just hoping that it wasn't him she was angry at despite the obvious conclusion.

 

A banging at the door interrupted Geoff's phone call and made Brandon jump. Gavin watched the boss man turn to the door and opened it, moving to the side as Burnie waltzed in and over to Gavin's side.

 

Not even moving his head, Gavin looked up at the larger man in a burning glare. It was Burnie's mistake and Gavin wasn't liking the consequences, but he guessed that's what happened when you kept secrets.

 

'Burnie, what a not so pleasant surprise. I was just about to call your ass.'

 

'I know. I'm sorry I-'

 

'What the fuck were you thinking when you dumped a fucking _ child _ on me!?'

 

'Oi! I'm not a bloody kid!'

 

'Shut the fuck up Gavin.'

 

Gavin almost shrunk under Geoff's death gaze. The hacker didn't know if it was intentional or a motherly response, but he suddenly noticed Ryan shifting over to slightly hide Gavin. The action made him feel a little safer under the harsh gazes he was receiving today. It didn't, however, help the guilt that bubbled in his stomach when he noticed a tinge of hurt in the mercenary's blue eyes.

 

'Gavin is an adult and even if he acts like a fucking child, I know I'm not the only one who knows he's more than capable of handling himself.'

 

'He may be an adult, but you still have not only dragged him into this you have him out with the chance of being ambushed in a particular place at a very specific time. Gavin could have walked away before even joining the crew and you decided it was best to give him to us. Burnie you know I love you, but this is the stupidest thing you've done.'

 

To say Jack was angry was an understatement. She had at some point stood up and the expression on her face was an icy kind of fury. It seemed to almost swallow Gavin with it because soon he was red in the face, fingers hot as he moved Ryan out from infront of him.

 

'THAT'S ENOUGH!'

 

It was a volume he only used at home where he was comfortable. The yell seemed to work though, his eyes scanning over the surprised expressions. However, Gavin wasn't done there.

 

'Who do you think you are?! None of you are my parents and even if you were I wouldn't listen to a damn thing you say because you're doing what they do! They talk and talk and talk about what's best for me, but when ever I try to say something I'm talking to a bloody brick wall. You all are faffin' about with this! Burnie didn't take me anywhere. I was already knee deep before any of you pricks even showed up in my life. Burnie just offered me stability in a job I didn't need and even when he found out he went out of his way to keep me safe and said if I even so much as mentioned having a normal life everything 'criminal' would be gone from my life! I asked Burnie to keep it a secret because I knew this would happen.'

 

Gavin was panting when he decided to pause. His face was beet red and sweaty with the hot adreniline of being angry.

 

'The only reason I'm still in the shit hole is because Burnie asked me to and there are plenty of wankers who work in the business that are far younger than I am. You all shout innocent just because I haven't personally shot someone's brains out!'

 

The room fell into silence, hearing only Gavin's heavy breathing among the eight people. Gavin grabbed Brandon's wrist and dragged the other boy away further into the house. Stopping at his door to open it, pull his friend in side and close it behind them. He was still feeling pretty hot as he paced around the room. Brandon, who looked very confused, sat down on the large bed to watch. The other boy already knew what angry Gavin looked like so it didn't come as too much of a shock. He was smart enough to know that the anger would burn out so he just had to sit back and wait it out.

 

'God, I'm sorry you had to see that.'

 

'It's fine. I'm just surprised that you know so many infamous criminals. Like, personally.'

 

'Oh, uh, yeah. Don't think you got into Rooster Teeth on your own, did ya?'

 

'Um, ow? But yeah, I kinda thought something was weird.'

 

'Shut up you mong.'

 

The boys laughed, almost forgetting the adults left in the living room.

 

Burnie puffed out his chest and squared his shoulders. Glaring at Geoff who was still staring in the direction Gavin had stormed off.

 

'Gavin is an adult and almost begged me to keep it a secret from you because he thought you guys would treat him differently because of it.'

 

Now it was Geoff's turn to glare. The moustached crew leader's head whipping around to burn angry holes into his boss.

 

'Easy for you to fucking say! You're not the one taking him on jobs and worrying about his sorry ass.'

 

'Jobs?! What do you mean by that? What kind of jobs are you taking him on, the kid can barely pass his gym class let alone shoot a gun!'

 

'He didn't have to! He just needed to hang around me and look pretty while I talked to Sarge-'

 

'You took him to Sarge?!'

 

'Well, yeah, but I didn't expect him to-'

 

Burnie's face was red with anger and closing in on Geoff before he could finish that sentence.

 

'I put a hacker on your crew, someone I personally introduced you to and you force a kid like him to be is on the front lines.'

 

'He's an adult! You said it yourself and I didn't force him to do anything.'

 

'Then you wouldn't care if I had him work in my crew instead.'

 

'NO.'

 

Ryan lurched forwards, hesitating at his own voice. The gent had been standing by and didn't expect himself to enter the argument, but the thought of Gavin never coming back made him strangely upset. Only on the off chance he'd be able to see the lad during work. No more conversations about dumb questions and silence would be left instead of the hackers laughter. So he cleared his voice and squared his shoulders as he tried not to sweat under the hot gazes his bosses were giving him.

 

'I believe you've seen him working in our crew. He's improved in his own skills and is gaining experience as well as confidence. I don't fink- uh, think anyone would want to make him leave the crew.'

 

'Ryan's right. We're not letting you take Gavin's grounded ass anywhere. I decided to hire him and he's not going anywhere.'

 

Burnie's fury seem to subside at the gent's reassurance. They'd still talk later about the job, but that wasn't what this was about. The big boss man crossed his arms.

 

'Then it's settled, Gavin can stay here, but I better not hear any of you smucks pulling him out of school. He's going to graduate even if I have to send body guards with him.'

 

Jack, who was now much less angry looking, smiled and clapped her hands together.

 

'Alright, fair enough, but next time you keep something like this from us I'm going to rip your kneecaps out your throat.'

 

With a frown following her smile, she stared at Burnie who nodded quickly. Announcing it was past her nap time the get away driver did what she does best and wandered off to sleep in her room. Leaving the rest of the men to stare awkwardly until Gavin walked back, staring at the phone in hand.

 

'Hey guys can someone give me a ride home, I don't-'

 

He paused in the doorway when he looked up from his phone. It seemed to be a common thing for him to miss something because of a dumb text.

 

'What?'

 

'You're grounded.'

 

'What, why!?'

 

'Take a fucking guess.'

 

'Oh... Right.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi and maybe send me some ideas over at gangsandglory.tumblr


End file.
